From Now Until Eternity
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Set after the series finale where Dan parts on his journey, to "wherever the wind takes him", and Shun waits for him all the while, keeping the world safe in his stead. Returning home back home, the two reunite and find themselves only that much stronger from their time apart, with their love only blossoming more and finally coming to fruition. Shun Kazami x Dan Kuso- Shounen Ai-
1. Chapter 1

_Shun x Dan ❤ From Now to Eternity_

* * *

Takes place after the finale, with a re envisioned scene where Shun sees Dan off briefly before Kato sees him off. I had several of these moments in a very memorable dream…..which is rare for me and inspired by oddly to get out of a brief-slump I had been in.

* * *

Love seemed to make things even harder, more complex. All he had wanted as a child was to go and make something of himself, something beyond what just the image his grandfather had of him would be.

He didn't want to leave behind everything to train. And here it was his Dan... _his_. Who all but rescued him (when Shun wasn't rescuing Dan from his own thoughtless actions), and Dan stopped him so many times from making the same mistakes. He helped him to move forward, even through loss. And with that he had gained so much.

He learned to brave through Dan, when he wasn't completely goofing off that was, living in his own vain world.

Still Shun couldn't help but want to be a part of that world.

* * *

"Dan, where are you going?" Shun called out quite forlorn, as he was certain he knew without hearing it. He knew they all needed a break, after all the wars, all the challenges threatening to break them.

Dan looked so carefree, just barely 18 and ready to take on a journey of his own for the first time with Dragon at his side of course. "Don't know." He smiled, a toothy silly and breathtaking smile that threatened to take Shun's own sanity away.

The Ventus user breathed out through his lips, still having them parted as his light brown eyes met to hold the gaze of Dan's own auburn orbs. They were lit with a fire Shun had recognized before, shining beautifully against the dark red and white coat he was adorned with. No chance he would stop him. "I'll be going wherever the wind takes me,"

Shun shook his head, "Of course you'd do that and without any goodbyes, your victory party is about to start after all"

Dan's own eyes stilled as he looked down to focus for a moment, his hand reached out to hold onto the side of the boat he and dragon had planned to travel on. "I'm saying goodbye to you now arn't I?" He countered, lips curved into a cocky grin.

Shun sighed, fanning his fingers through the long dark bangs of hair dangling before his temple.

"You look really good, with your hair long like that..." Dan mentioned sheepishly, hearing a lowered voice sighing. "it's pretty"

"here we go again.." Drago mumbled, voice acknowledged but overall drowned out by the pair.

Shun flushed, biting down on his lip and turning his gaze to the side "Shut up."

Dan shook his head, chocolate brown eyes glimmering in the sun. "No I mean it. It just really suits you somehow. I love it...on you" Dan admitted scratching at his cheek, before gazing up at Shun. So forward just like a pyrus.

"Che, now you're being an idiot," Shun chided in attempt to hide the softened grin on his face.

Dan returned it tenfold leaning forward. "I love you a lot, you know..." he confessed, nothing but the whistling rounds of the wind clashing against the trees to deter them from being in utter silence.

Shun felt completely awestruck, standing at the docks, watching his most precious one go off to who knows where for some unexpected amount of time. His lips parted, dying to form words but failing spectacularly as his heart sped up.

Shun took a few steps forward, standing on the edge of the docks, remaining in perfect balance, much like his younger days where he'd stand on the pinnacle of a rooftop.

"Now you tell me," Shun breathed out cooley, his pale cheeks flustered a deep shade of scarlet but he couldn't care less. "Guess you have a cruel streak in there, or just idiotic timing...You're coming back to me?" Shun needed to confirm, but he couldn't exactly accept another answer, not easily.

"And this time we will really be together" Dan nodded, face breaking into a completely love -struck grin, starry-eyed "Of course my Darling~"

"You're gonna kill our moment," Shun argued.

Dan waved it off, "It's a good thing we'll have a lot more to look forward to."

Shun found himself taken back by the sheer warmth of his implications and beamed at the other, his eyes brows relaxed as his whole expression seemed to melt off his face. "Naturally. And when we do get married, you'll be taking my name."

Dan grinned at that another fire lit in his eyes, "We will see about that" was his challenge, it wasn't even a matter of if that would come, he had known since he was 12 he wanted to be beside Shun. There was no one else.

Shun met the challenge with a determined smirk, straightening himself up to his normal posture before leaning down to place a soft kiss on the brunettes temple, bidding him farewell. Until they meet again.

"We'll really be together when I come back...I promise, Shun" Dan breathed out, watching his loved one turning and leaving, until they met again.

* * *

After all those years together, all the emotions since they were twelve, and they hadn't faded. Everything came alarmingly clear to Shun Kazami, one year after they parted. His pyrus-hero sailed in back on the docks of his hometown, quite ecstatic to greet just about every friend, or acquaintance in his hometown, in a surprisingly humbled manner, at least in comparison.

Shun and company had been visiting Julie and Dan's parents periodically. Shun, especially ever since Dan had come to surprising his parents _and Shun_ himself, that they were now boyfriends, through a letter. Wait to think things through Dan, but then again this was the idiot that decided to finally tell him he loved him before sailing away for a year, to Bakugan knows where.

At least Dan had the decency to keep in touch through letters and the occasional payphone-calls,(and a thanks to Marucho's family butler for donating the pyrus hero the funds to survive on his own for that year!). In his most recent call Dan insisted he was coming back home this weekend and for good. Regardless of how many sappy letters of daily news or attempted love poems, Shun received….nothing could come close to the feelings that erupted from hearing that message. This whole year Shun felt as thought he was undergoing strict training, forcing himself to stay still, and not just go after Dan to wherever he was in the world.

Regardless of how often he rehearsed lines, meditated on or trained to compose himself for this moment Dan would come back….Shun simply couldn't contain himself. The second he arrived in Dan's new hometown, and he saw that idiotic brunette, laughing like a child again with his parents, Shun had forgone all logic and senses of courtesy, as he rushed through the crowds of fans, friends and family to see his Dan.

* * *

In came a heavy flood of emotions overflowing him and daring to take him under if he didn't act. All the 20 year old had felt for his best friend, was bursting at the seams, overflowing emotions like a waterfall.

"Dan…", a quiet voice spoke out, as the long haired male reached to coil his arm around the brunette's and grasp his hand with Dan's own who had been enthusiastically bragging to his parents about all of his impressive accomplishments. That could all wait for later. "Let's go…"

Shun turned a bit pink, once hearing Dan's mom look over at the two, and chimed out, "Dan honey, it looks like your boyfriend needs to talk with you. Go on, go on. we'll wait." Dan's mother and father finished, waving their son and ' _future son in law_ ' off to go talk in privacy.

It was at least some consolation, to see Dan flustered as well, the whole of his face as bright and red as "Really mom…" he pouted, before groaning in frustration "Way to play it cool…"

"Yes, yes dear. It's not like Shun's been a stranger, he's practically family. Now run along dear and come back for dinner, we'll be waiting," Dan groaned upon hearing his mother go on and on, and father not helping by muttering something along the lines of, "Young love"

"So embarrassing…"Dan shook his head, his feet thankfully propelling his body forward, rushing over to see his long haired companion walking ahead of him. Shun paused, turning back towards Dan, waiting expectantly. Dan was still flustered as he ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Ah, sorry about that"

Shun smirked, pulling his boyfriend along with him, pressing him closer to him, after what had been one hell of a year apart. "It's fine..." It felt like it had been ages, and yet it was all coming together pretty naturally. Them together, this close, it was just like this was the way their lives were meant to be all this time. And now they would truly be together. Sure they had shared a few close calls, where Shun and Dan came quite close to kissing the other, but it had always been in poor timing, and they'd been stopped short of completing the act by friends and foes alike.

Now though, they were at peace, and Dan had found himself even more free and true to himself.

"I missed this…" Dan trailed on gently, his chocolate brown eyes, gazing up at Shun who had someone still managed to be that small bit taller than him. Shun's hair had grown long, quite reminiscent during their first year as a group, but it wasn't tied up as Dan had expected, and the brunette couldn't help but admire the raven-black locks of hair cascading down Shun's back.

Shun caught the way his boyfriend had been looking over him for some time now and flushed a bright shade of pink, "I grew it out longer…" he explained, running his fingers through his bangs softly as he had that year ago before they parted.

The brunette gulped suddenly, feeling very very aware of himself, and how dry his mouth had gotten. "I'm glad you did. It looks nice... _really really_ nice.." Dan supplied with a flush, before turning to his side as his lips traced a soft kiss onto Shun's cheek. "To return the favor," Dan clarified, his usual confidence replaced by uncertainty, causing Shun to frown.

The raven haired male turned to grasp for Dan's hand tighter, before lacing their fingers together, with their arms linked, Shun began to sigh moving his body forward so their sides were touching and he laid his head against the gap between Dan's neck and shoulder. "We're going to be together," he confirmed, leaning forward to seal his lips upon Dan's cheek affectionately.

"Yes…" Dan murmured with his eyes looking rather drowsy and half-lidded. "I am never leaving you again, especially not that long…"

"You better not," Shun retorted with a soft chuckle, but Dan was glancing down, his lips trembling.

"I'm sorry I left.."

"Dan, it's alright now," Shun assured, taking a hand under the brunettes chin, "Yeah I missed you like hell. And I'm certain you have been watching those Bakumark movies with your mom, to leave after saying you love me…"

"Yeah, I know...and I'm sorry for that too, but I had to go…" Dan laughed bitterly before heaving a sigh, he continued looking outward from the boardwalk they were walking upon, seeing the sea's vast horizon. Dan squeezed Shun's hand tighter. "but after everything that happened here, just saving the world, and that pressure...I just needed some time,"

"I know, Dan…I know,"

"And I missed the hell out of you, I thought of coming to see you, doing more than writing to you.."

"I know...," Shun assured, burrying his face into the crook of Dan's neck, breathing him in deeply.

"I couldn't get you out of my head, and if I saw you at any point, I know I'd lose my resolve."

"Dan…" Shun attempted again.

"And I never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you,"

"I know that…" Shun sighed out heavily, squeezing Dan's hand lightly before releasing it, in the option of snaking his arm around Dan's waist, pulling him close, with his thumb massaging soft circles against his boyfriend's side in hopes of calming him down.

"But there was so much I had to understand with drago so much about our world and the world of bakugan in new vestroia…"

"Dan…" Shun started, taking his free hand to grasp on to Dan's shoulder and turn him around, so they were standing face to face, flushed together. "I understand why you needed to go, and no one can blame you...what matters is now."

Shun turned his body to face Dan fully, who held a softened gaze, and sheepish smile upon his lips. The older male leaned in to kiss Dan gently and softly, murmuring a soft "I love you, Dan" as he kissed his forehead, and "I missed you" while kissing his cheek, and shoulder.

"I love you too...and I know I said it before, but I'm never leaving your side again, next journey you're coming with," Dan assured, rubbing at the tip of his nose with his finger, as his lips parted enough for him to form a gleaming smile, that made his boyfriend's heart race.

Shun visibly shivered, dodging glances from any fellow fans or passersby on the boardwalk they were walking upon. Shun let his arm uncoil from Dan's body, enough to grasp his hand pulling him forward, "Come on, let's go someplace, just the two of us,"

And Dan followed him, cheerfully.

* * *

It thankfully didn't take too long for the people to start heading out and back home as the sun inevitably began to set, and Dan and Shun reached towards the very end corner of the boardwalk. A soft cozy space overlooking the sea below them, with a plastic pink bench, an old worn out quarter-operated binoculars.

The two simply basked in the silence, even Dan when he finally gave up on finding a pick up line that would swoon his boyfriend. Shun continued stroking, caressing and kissing every inch of Dan's face, neck and shoulders...well everywhere from actually kissing him.

Dan supposed it was Shun's way of payback for making Shun wait so long to return. As they found themselves in a secluded corner on the docks, it was getting fairly dark, and it seemed to ignite something within the two of them.

"Shun you're certainly affectionate...Did you think about kissing me while I was gone?" Dan attempted to find a way in to breach the topic humorously, raising his eyebrows in suggestion with a cheshire cat grin on his face. They still hadn't have their first real kiss after all.

"Mhmm," Shun murmured having cornered Dan perfectly, sealing his body in against the railing and his own warm body. They were face to face now, Shun leaning his forehead in to kiss Dan's temple. "I've thought about more than this.." Shun admitted, his voice breathy and needy, as he leaned over and continued to wrap Dan around in his hold.

"Shun! I'm being serious,' Dan attempted to shrug his affectionate boyfriend off of him, but he was lacking motivation.

"So am I," Shun countered, earning a lovely blush from Dan, although at the cost of his own flustered expression.

As the sky began to darken further, something struck the younger male. Dan found himself near panicking, as he turned to reach for his phone, checking the time and in relief to see it was only 6pm, and there were no concerned calls from his family.

Shun looked up towards the sky, his eyes scanning the stars above them. He had released his hold on Dan's hand for a moment, before turning with a smile, and placing another soft kiss upon his temple. "I've been wanting to see this view with you for a while…" Shun admitted, wrapping his arms around Dan, turning his own body to effectively hold him from behind, in a warm embrace.

"I've always loved this spot..." Shun whispered dreamily, catching up to quite the excited boyfriend. The sky was just dark enough to expose the litters of stars shining brightly above them. Shun took this chance to maneuver himself fully behind Dan, wrapping his arms around the younger male, in a soft loving embrace from behind. "I used to come here with my mom…" he added solemnly, "It always held a special meaning to me, we'd visit here on long weekends off…" Shun started, proceeded to resting his chin on the top of Dan's head, affectionately kissing his boyfriend's hair, "And, I just really wanted to come here with you...for the longest time"

Dan smiled at that, leaning himself back to rest his body fully into the embrace, indulging in the warmth that came with his back kissing and flushed against Shun's chest. "Shun...thank you," he added, feeling an incoming amount of pressure and emotions, knowing how hard things have been for Shun since that day…

For a small eternity neither male moved, Shun continued subconsciously kissing and nuzzle in on Dan's neck, hearing soft breathy mewls, for each action, and soon enough Dan moved closer to caught in the embrace. The wind continued to blow, fast as first before slowly settling in, calming as the two lovers became each other's warmth are were shown to be infinitely bound.  
"Dan..." Shun whispered, watching as the last bit of sunshine fell from the sky. The raven haired male chuckled, bemused at the way the brunette had been absently combing his fingers through Shun's long locks of hair. SHun swore his heart skipped a beat seeing the parted pink lips and closed eyes fluttering from his boyfriend. "I love you, so damn much..." Dan's eyes widened, noticing the trembling in his voice, and stealing a glance at the older male behind him, eyes threatening to tear up.

"Shun…" Dan comforted, his fingers reaching out and meeting Shun's hands at his waist, and covering them tightly. "You know I love you too," he reassured, before finally turning himself over in Shun's hold where they were flushed right into each other. Both wishing they could meld together for a moment. "I'm here for you…' Dan insisted, watching painfully as Shun's eyes began to stream a cold line of tear drops down his cheek, the brunette used his thumb to brush the dampness away, and maybe some of the pain. "I'm not going anywhere,"

"I know…" Shun acknowledged, taking a few soft breaths as he held Dan as tightly as possible, and Dan had returned by wrapping his arms around his neck. It was just so warm. Their noses brushed, they leaned in, and he couldn't help but ask..

"C-can I kiss you?" Shun asked cautiously, as their foreheads pressed together. Dan blinked, a suppressed smirk turning into a soft laugh as he composed himself to respond, "Hey I'm sorry it's just...you should know the answer to that," Dan mentioned, planting a kiss on Shun's neck for good measure, as his hands found their way into Shun's soft raven toned hair.

For what could seem like a spit second seemed like an eternity apart, and perfectly they met. Shun's lips completely covered and melted into Dan's, and their eyes fluttered closed, completely lost in the sensation this moment. Dan had leaned forward and Shun was thankful he managed to tilt his head at a good ankle for them to really connect like this.

It was rather tame and innocent, breathing in each other, lips simply holding each other in place, and Dan's hands tangled themselves wonderfully through Shun's hair, earning a soft groan against his lips, that sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Shun licked at the rim between his own lips, caressing it out and moving out enough to soothingly caress Dan's lower lip, easing him into a deeper more passionate kiss. One which his boyfriend responded to heartily, tugging on the back of Shun's neck to bring him closer, and eagerly parting his lips, allowing Shun to explore whatever he liked. So sincere, honest and headstrong, nothing short of the Dan he fell so hard for.

Shun's tongue and lips met and caressed with Dan's own, as a fight for dominance pursued, and one neither would be upset to surrender to. Shun took the lead for the most part, having fantasized about this kiss for quite some time...honestly since he and Dan were first together inventing the rules for the game that would keep them tied for life. Every glance, touch, feeling between them needed to come out and was overflowing into Shun's kiss, as his lips caressed and melded with Dan. He could feel his heart wanting to leap out and join Dan's, as his tongue moved around to explore and caress each and every inch of the unexplored cavern, and the fact Dan was eagerly allowing him to do so, made everything taste so much sweeter. It was intoxicating, and it was hard to say who was staying in control at this point, and what was going on in the world around them.

To think a kiss like this...could do such a thing. But it wasn't just the kiss, it was the fact it was them. It was Shun kissing Dan, and Dan kissing Shun and with anyone else it would be meaningless. But it was them, and that's why it mattered so much.

It came to a point where they broke apart, and could only look into the other's eyes. Shun smiled pathetically and completely gone, seeing Dan's knees start to buckle and for him to nearly lose balance, had Shun not supported him, holding him so close.

A few soft vibrations could be heard to break them out of their trance, well almost, it was certainly Dan's phone….and it was time. But still neither wanted to leave just yet.

"We should head home," Dan advised, hands still playing softly with his boyfriend's hair.

Shun smiled softly, hugging Dan closely, and burying himself into the crook of Dan's neck, breathing in. "Dan, I'm already there."

 _The End is just a new beginning_

 _((A/N:_ To be honest the whole reason this story was written was because I woke up this morning with an amazingly vivid and sweet dream of Shun and Dan as an adorable couple, and Shun kept mummuring things like "Dan, come on…" and tugging on his wrist to get him to walk with him. Dan was talking to some fans or his parents but there he was seeing his boyfriend. And then they were walking together and linking arms, Shun kept turning to kiss Dan on his cheek, and forehead and they were so affectionate. My role in the dream was just like trying not to be too nosy seeing them together, as I was at some vendors stand buying the latest Bakugan Model? So even in my dreams I just...buy more crap for myself and avoid social interaction. Yep sounds about right.

The dream roughly ended with with Shun wrapping his arms around Dan from behind, all cliche like as they were looking over the ocean from this corner, and just being so intimate. So there you have it, a nice dream gave me a story idea, while I was in a bad slump, sometimes life is cool like that. A nice change from the usual nightmares (gotta stop watching/playing scary stuff!)!

Anyways there is the story enjoy~!~))


	2. Epilogue Part 1

(2) From Now Until Eternity~ Epilogue Part 1

A sort of mini-epilogue/short to work in the place of the finale with a more mature continuation chapter and perhaps another surprise, it'll take place a few years into the future.

This chapter will work more as a bridge between events with short but cute moments. Dan and Shun, 'come out' so to speak to their friends, and yadda yadda etc…There's a lot of friends and seasons so for convenience sake we are going with a few groups able to attend their little reunion party. And I may have some relative one line hints at Alice/Klaus (I don't know why but that's the one boy/girl pairings I really liked, they are both cute) alongside Baron and Ace, because they were shown together in the end. They don't really come up more but yeah, my story, so I can make special pairing rules like that~

 _ **~Happy Valentine's Day 2017~**_

* * *

Dan and Shun, well here they remained side by side, they had delayed their relationship officially opening up to all their friends. It's not like either felt a reason to deny their relationship, and for the most of the group, it wouldn't be too awkward. Yet, all the same a certain twin-tailed girl with a rather high-pitched voice, and outgoing personality would be well...maybe a little surprised.

Shun had no insecurities with Dan, and he smiled whilst rubbing circles on the back of Dan's handing, soothingly with his thumb.

It was bound to be awkward, what with Runo certainly having feelings for Dan especially in the early years. They were all still kids then, and Dan and Runo dated-well went on one brief movie date, with Runo giving Dan a kiss on the cheek. As, kids that all seemed like a big deal, and Runo's feelings developed further before tapering down.

Things began to feel rather one sided as Dan aged and after their apparent "lovey-dovey" date, which had been nothing more than an overbearing cause for rumors among Julie and a few other friends in the Baku-chatroom. It became rather irritating for the young adolescent Ventus brawler, but after talking things out with Dan, and hearing his own honest lack of interest, and guilt of the emotion, he understood.

"Shun, something wrong?" Dan asked, his eyes squinting and darkening in their light hue, as though showing such concern.

Shun turned to look at Dan, and leaned over to kiss the brunette on the side of his head, his lips caressing gently, ticklish enough for Dan to let out a laugh, "I guess that's a yes, but you know you don't have to keep things inside,"

"I know," Shun confirmed, ruffling the chocolate brown hair right around the spot where he kissed his love. _You're always worrying for me...even when I think you're just goofing off._

"Well, come on then, I had no idea kissing could make me feel so starved," Dan tugged onto Shun's hand ready and willing to drag him through the small road. Dan glanced to the side, his once smile forming and turning to a far too mischievous smirk. And the worst part was he knew so damn well it was affecting Shun.

Shun let his face fluster, "How are you able to still say things like that?",Shun groaned feeling his forehead crinkle, as he flushed further at the double entendre. and he willingly followed forward. Of course this was still his...Dan Kuso, his loveable, boisterous, headstrong, boastful and terribly attractive Dan. _And he loved him for every side of him._

Well their Battle Brawler Reunion party would be coming up soon at Marucho's lavish mansion, so he would be a good start maybe even work as backup for their 'big reveal'. Even a few of their friends from New Vestroia planned to attend, Mira, Spectra, Gus well the latter two were as good as attached at the hip so they seemed a safe bet to start with, Mira as well was quite collected, Shun had confided in her at times, much like a sister. And he had a feeling she wouldn't be far too surprised, what with her joking if they were going to ' _share a bed' too,_ for a few nights, back in _New Vestroia._ It wasn't as though they had choice with limited space, but she wasn't exactly wrong, and he had insisted on sharing a space with Dan even then.

Julie would be likely to take Runo's side, and so long as Runo wasn't feeling to distraught, she'd be gossipping on the message boards by the next morning. Alice is their incredibly soft-spoken and kind-hearted friend, so he wasn't worried, and she'd likely come along with Klaus...seeing them together well Shun thought he was hopeless-but he was far far far worse.

This left Ace and Baron, who had seemed to become closer, although their relationship was ambiguous.

It was a fairly small gathering considering how many friends, and rivals they had met, but they had gotten to speak with their friends elsewhere through video chats.

Before he even knew it, Dan was standing there right in front of his face, and the long haired male was seconds away from crying out and falling flat on his rear. Thankfully, his better instincts had kicked in and he regained composure with a slight stumble backwards.

"Shun? You know it's not like you to space out, are you sure…you don't wanna talk?" Dan started, taking a step forward to close their distance and leaned up on his toes to seal a kiss over his lips. _You can tell me anything._

Shun hissed through his teeth, looking down as though to escape his own nerves and feelings of cowardice. They had to face things head on now, it would work out, especially with Dan on his side. Shun breathed out a brooding sigh, and answered, "No, no I'll be fine." his tone was apprehensive and he was darting his glance away from his lover, insecurities could wait til after, "Besides your parents are waiting for us, we should head in"

The brunette looked over at his boyfriend speculatively, even swaying from side to side hoping to get a better clue. He pressed his lips together, certainly in disbelief, but he moved on. Dan took his hand and led his way in.

By the time the two lovebirds came toward the front porch Dan's mother swiftly opened the door, and she extended her arms wide like a hawk before curling them around the baffled ventus brawler. "Now there's my precious son-in-law!" She proceeded with giving her future son-in-law a rather large hug, one that made Shun feel rather nostalgic, and he could feel his eyes dampening beneath his eyelids. Dan's eyes clouded and swayed with concern, and he took the opportunity to caress Shun's shoulder.

His boyfriend nodded, returning the hug, and certainly not going back to that place. The idea he'd become a part of a family, Dan's family again was a bit overwhelming. Shun bowed before Dan's mother and father, who too gave him a quick, one-armed hug.

"What, your one and only beloved son doesn't even get a 'welcome back' hug?! And I'm starving!" Dan complained in a childish shout, his lips pouting, and turning back to wink at Shun.

 _Thank you._ Shun was finally left with time to breathe, away from the cluster of affection. He took a few steps back making sure to slip off his current black shoes. He left a sincere graceful smile just for Dan, before entering in, watching as his boyfriend continued to humorously pout. His parents of course loved their son tremendously and had in fact made sure to give him a warm hug and pat on the back, laughing all the while from his antics.

Dan's mother turned towards Shun, happily smiling and blissful. "Oh Shun, you'll certainly have to teach our Dan some basic etiquette,"

Shun nodded in a smirk, glancing back at Dan's auburn eyes, and reddening cheeks in embarrassment. He certainly looked the part of his attribute.

Dan proceeded by sticking out his tongue in childish defiance, which Shun shook off quickly.

"We're glad to see you both back," Dan's father commented, his eyes bright and cheerful behind his black-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, now please come along, we've had dinner waiting for quite some time, you two" his mother beckoned the two boys, waving them into the dining room.

"Ah, ha...well the thing is…"

"Dan-" Shun warned, eyes peering into his boyfriend.

"No, worries you two, believe it or not I was your age once," Dan's mother responded with a joyous tone.

"Ah, embarrassing-" Dan waved the conversation off dismissively, grabbing Shun by the wrist and pulling him forward to join him at the table. Shun chuckled, holding a hand to conceal his laughter to his best ability.

As a consolation at least, the table was flooded with delicious treats, chicken, rice, vegetables, baked bread and so much more. The striped red and green tablecloth seemed so rather convenient as well.

But the motherly glance Dan's mom gave the two boys had them taking their seats. The plentiful assortment of food made the conversation run smoothly.

Of course leave it to his parents to start with, the cliched and highly embarrassing lines, "Well, we're proud to see the day has come where Dan's brought someone home,"

"Mom…" Dan groaned, about to allow his head to meet with the table before him, and ignore any words not coming from his boyfriend's lips right now.

"Relax dear," She returned, as her lips moved joyously in conversation, "We're simply happy. Now Shun,"

"Ah yes!"

"You must remember to take care of our baby boy,"

"Ah Sure-" Shun felt himself pale, the protective eyes leering at him.

"Mom!" Dan screeched, "We are not having this conversation,"

It was Dan's Dad who swayed the conversation. "It's all a part of growing up, But I am curious how's your grandfather doing now Shun?"

The long haired male tilted his head back against the chair, "Now that you mention it, I haven't heard from him in a while, last time I checked he was looking into helping out at children's center, they have weekly martial arts classes, and he was even asked to instruct. So he should be pretty happy,"

"That's very good to hear," Dan's dad responded, reaching forward and serving himself some of the vegetables and placing them onto his plate. His wife returned the gesture and their was a nice silence passing around ingredients. It would have gone normally Shun hadn't leaned in passing the bowl of rice towards Dan and letting their hands brush. Shun swiftly pressed his lips to Dan's ear, watching him flush as the heat boiled up like a kettle to his cheeks. "Their warm" Shun whispered, before handing the bowl to Dan who nearly dropped it right on himself.

Before Dan could answer with a "Wait-what?" Shun was already touching his lips to the chopsticks before him, conveniently silenced. Dan swore they were all in cahoots together.

Words from their upcoming goals, "We're planning on doing some tag-teaming from now on, Right Shun? We just work better together lately," the brunette's partner nodded, "I wouldn't want it any other way,"

A time for peace and clarification was needed over the rivalry now, at least in the tournaments.

To past childhood tales Shun hadn't heard of, but oh would he gain the upperhand in blackmailing. Apparently at home Dan acted even more reckless, pretending to fly like a phoenix of all things and tripping over the old family's cat, enough to become covered in scratches.

"And the cutest part was when Dan was around hmm...maybe 11?"

"Ah yes," his dad answered, "Remember when these two were video-chatting late into the night, making up the rules for their Bakugan game,"

"Right, right?" Dan's mom returned, "And he would take those pictures off of the ranking site and print them out, they were plastered all over his wall."

"Really…?" Shun's eyes were brightened, looking at his Dan. "Now that's something I've gotta see"

"Mom and Dad, Just quit it already!" Dan whined out unsure of how to fair with all of these stories right in front of his boyfriend. Shun never would let him live it down. "Besides I had all the top brawlers pictures printed out…"

But it didn't stop there, Dan's mother continued, "Ah but it was adorable how many you had of Shun, Some were even...what is that, 'screen captured' from your chats"

Dan blushed furiously, stuffing food right into his mouth rapidly in hopes to diffuse this moment. Shun was simply smirking, looking at him rather heatedly of all things, his soft brown eyes were glowing as they took him in. He was thankful for his parents being wrapped up in their stories, at least.

"And then Shun, even when he got older, we went out to one of those Bakugan conventions, and he tried to hide it but while cleaning his room, I saw one of your posters in there, he was around 15 and it was just the cutest thing"

"Hmm, I had no idea Dan was such a fanboy over me," Shun taunted, but his hand reached for Dan's an assurance there was no malice. No quite the opposite effect.

Dan wanted to just bury his head against the tablecloth, maybe find a portal to Vestroia or even the doom dimension would be less embarrassing.

"Our Dan's been quite fond of you for some time,"

Dan groaned, burying his reddened face in his hands, all the while missing the completely enamored smile Shun had on his face.

He wasn't prepared for...or no one at the table would be. Shun's admission came in quick and stealthily like a cool tender breeze. "Mr. and Mrs Kuso, please, I want you to know, With all my heart, I love your son. And I'll do everything I can to make him happy and keep him safe, you can count on that. Thank you for...welcoming me."

Dan's mother's eyes sparkled in tears, "That is so precious, Of course Shun, you're already family to us"

"Thank you Shun, we trust you to take care of our boy," Dan's father looked at him straight in the eye.

"I will, I promise," Shun spoke as honest as his words could comply, but the feeling never felt enough.

As dinner finished late the family split up. Shun was allowed to stay the night over with a condition he used one of the extra futons.

* * *

"My parents, are and I- repeat thee most embarrassing," Dan comp;lained, flopping himself onto his bed, while hearing the sink running in the adjacent bathroom.

Shun shook his head amused while holding his palms out, splashing water to his face and washing it thoroughly. "I dunno, they seem pretty great to me. I learned quite a lot about my 'future husband' today too...some things quite interesting."

"Ah, don't remind me…" Dan grimaced, burying his face deep into the pillow before him.

"Do you still have the poster?" Shun smirked, the flush over the brunette's face all the answer he needed.

"Yeah, back corner of the closet," Dan flopped from his bed, eyes trailing over Shun and watching him stride over to sit on his bed.

Dan returned with the large wall scroll in hand, sitting next to Shun who's eyes widened, before settling in a fond glimmer. "You're cute," Shun told him, taking the scroll and unveiling it to find, it was quite an older one, he had his long hair tied behind him and purple and white vest on.. He remembered having a photoshoot, the month of his rankings, the pose with Shun looking airborne, one knee bent behind him as he was in a leap, Skyress tossed into the air looking ready to strike.

"So you have been my fan," Shun chuckled, putting the poster aside on the desk beside him before leaning back onto Dan's rather small twin sized bed.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it," Drago's deep voice interrupted the couple from their thoughts and just as Dan was about to settle back down beside his boyfriend.

"Not you too!" Dan accused his beloved pyrus, ready to throw the pillow from behind him, had it not been so comfortable.

"I'll tell you more stories later Shun," Drago mentioned.

Dan sat up enough to take off his vest and goggles onto the nightstand next to him, basking in the warmth lying right beside Shun and so close. "But you know, about earlier what you said…"

"Yeah?" Shun turned on his side propped up on his one elbow.

"Thanks Shun..it was really" his fingers ruffled through his messy hair, "Sweet."

"I meant every word," Shun confessed, curling his arm out from behind him and coiling it around and under Dan's waist, pulling them close. "Is this alright?" Not too forward.

"Perfect," Dan added curling his body and nuzzling his head against Shun's neck. "You smell nice", and he relished in the overwhelming scent from Shun and the tickling of long silky raven locks raining down on him. Dan trailed his hands through it.

Shun had closed his eyes, finally relaxed to breach the topic. "I'm glad...you know we'll have to tell our friends soon"

"Huh, oh yeah? Well it shouldn't be too bad we are unstoppable together,"

Shun forced a smile leaning chin over to melt into Dan's soft chocolate brown hair. "I was a bit worried about Runo.."

Dan blinked, "So that's what was bothering you, I wish you said so earlier. You know I only love you Shun, right?"

"I know...I guess I just know what it feels like to love you, and I don't want to see her get too down about this...or to ruin the friendship you have now,"

"Shun," Dan glanced up, his hands reached out to hold Shun's cheeks, "What we have is on an entirely different level. I want to be happy with you, and I'm willing to take risks for what's to happen. Runo's strong ya know, and we only dated once? She'll get over it...and even if she doesn't" Dan pecked his lips upon Shun's. "We'll get through this, no matter what we'll still be us and we'll be together. You can't live a life without hurting someone, but I feel we're all much stronger than this"

Shun kissed Dan again square on the mouth, chaste, but entirely love-struck, "Now, When did you get to be the logical one?"

"Haven't I always been?" Dan grinned, seeing Shun roll his eyes, but followed up by taking him in a much deeper kiss. This could get addictive fast.

And Shun was certainly feeling lethargic enough to just fall asleep there. It was too perfect with Dan's arms lowered and fingers buried in his hair, his lover's head against his chest. Their warmth was shared.

Dan blinked his auburn orbs opened to ask one last question, "So since you heard my embarrassing secret, I gotta know, when did you know you liked me?"

Shun pondered that not enough to bother opened his eyes, as he adjusted his hold around Dan's middle. "Hm, about the same time. When we were working on the game's layout,"

Dan grinned, "So we've both been holding back all these years,"

"Just about," Shun winked open one eye, in hopes they could get some sleep now, cuddled up with his new boyfriend was the ideal but he was exhausted.

Dan couldn't help but chirp out, in a smile Shun's opened eye caught, he was beaming. "You know, I don't think I'll ever need a poster again. Not when I have the real thing right beside me," Dan winked, taking the moment to lean in and kiss his boyfriend's rather sensitive neck.

"Ahh…" he groaned, trying his best to be annoyed at the line, "That's so cheesy"

"You adore it," Dan countered, before wrapping his arms around Shun's shoulders burrying himself in the warmth.

"I adore you," Shun clarified, both brown eyes widening to see and feel Dan finally settling down beside him.

Dan yawned, "I guess that makes you pretty lucky then..." as his voice trailed off.

"yeah, I suppose I am pretty lucky", Shun fawned over his boyfriend. dreamily, as his eyes caressed Dan's sleeping form with their bent legs tangled together. Shun leaned over the table to turn off the desk lamp and kiss Dan on the temple. "I love you,"

* * *

Dan and Shun arrived at the party. Shun had his hair tied back in a beautiful silk green ribbon, and he had to admit, looking himself up and down in the mirror prior, he missed this style. Black dress pants and a dark green tunic coat covered his body while Dan stuck to casual jeans and a red dragon t-shirt with a dark overcoat.

They were fortunate, to have time to come early. Marucho was all smiles, "I haven't seen you guys in quite some time, I must say there's something different between you two."

The two boys flushed, thankful to have a distraction upon seeing Kedo arrive, the mansion was decorated lavishly as the 'small' guest room could easily equate to two of their houses easily. The theme was a bold red and soft aqua hue, with cute Bakugan decorations and golden Bakugan shaped ornaments hanging from the wall.

Gold and platinum framed photos were plastered throughout, easily the most expensive money could buy they were literally sparkling from across the halls and guest room, which was opened promptly by Kedo, a smaller portion beyond the silk covered table, had a lavish blue couch and loveseat by a fireplace, that looked brand new. "Please follow me, any friends of Master Marucho should make themselves comfortable after all," the older butler grinned, before bowing before them, and extending his arm out as the three entered. Dan had been halted but only to have his overcoat taken off.

The three of took their seats Marucho sitting across from Dan and Shun. "So what's going with you two, I heard you had something to announce, and I made sure to have the highest quality photos laminated and framed see" Marucho held out several of the photos, causing the raven and brown haired boys to blush, looking anywhere but at each other.

The photos of them since they were twelve, and how did Marucho get half of them? The blonde passed the photos around for approval and the boys were flustered. Wow they shook hands...and held hands...a lot.

Eventually they did settle on a photo, Shun nodded at Dan who confirmed vocally, "This one for sure, and all the rest are good too, surprise us," Dan added full-heartedly, he wouldn't mind copies for himself honestly.

The photo chosen was a rather soft looking one back when they had returned from New Vestroia. Shun's hair had grown out to his shoulders, so it had been some time after, but they were all smiles. Shun was a bit flustered but smiled all along, their was a brightness in their eyes and they were even wearing coordinated green and red vests, alongside their Bakugan. Dan's arm was wrapped playfully around Shun, and the whole scene was so intimate.

"Right," Marucho added, "We can put this one at the center, and I'll have more put out soon," he smiled, "would you like any copies?"

"Yes, please!" Dan and Shun answered, startling the younger blonde back into his seat, but they all ended in laughter. Kedo returned with a cart full of rather luxurious pots filled with steaming coffee or tea presumably. It was rather nice quiet atmosphere and the question needing to be asked was prompted by the youngest of the group. "So what did you guys want to tell us afterall?"

Kedo turned towards them as well.

The two braced themselves for any signs of rejection, but they had known Marucho well enough, their hands clasped, as Dan began. "You see Marucho, Shun and I...well what we planned to tell our friends is, that well, we're a couple now."

"Ahhh!" Marucho's eyes shot up with a spark immediately, "Really? Did you get married already? We could easily have planned one here so I hope you wouldn't have-"

"Marucho, you're not...surprised?" Shun asked his eyes glistening, and rather relief, he noticed his partner leaning into the couch as well.

"Master Marucho is quite perceptive," Kedo had answered as Marucho gave a firm nod and a happy smile. "So there is no problems,"

"Well that's good to hear," Dan admitted cheerfully, beaming at his boyfriend's cute nose twitching that little bit before his face relaxed. Shun nodded in agreement. "And there's no wedding-yet," Shun finished.

It had all seemed relatively easy from there, and they could finally talk about the old days, first brawling and Marucho even pointed out a few things about the two that the others were embarrassed they hadn't realized in their interactions.

The doorbell rang as Kedo went to greet the guests. Gus and Spectra were arm in arm, both wearing black for the most part along with their red and orange respective trench coat. Spectra-well Keith looked much happier today, his hair return to its more natural orange spiky hair.

To their surprise it was Marucho who came running towards them in excitement, "Hello Marucho, we're a bit early I know, but Mira insisted, she really misses you all, of course the feeling is possible,"

Marucho bowed politely, "This will be one party you don't forget, wait til you hear it from these two,"

"Huh, Dan and Shun? I wonder what the news could be," Keith played it off with a smirk, Gus eyed the two as though the answers would be written on their faces. "I may have a hunch,"he said, as Keith ruffled the other's hair whispering something into his ear beforehand.

Well, Dan turned to Shun, brushing his hand over the other's arm as though he was the next one up.

They two males approached Keith and Gus, a bit more confident from Marucho's smooth reaction. I mean they were talking one couple to another right?

Shun was rather straight to the point, bitten lip, flustered cheeks and all. "Dan and I, are a couple," he breathed out, honestly proud of himself for getting that out there, his eyes fluttered out, forgetting they had even closed.

Gus responded with a brief nod at the two and a "Well, Congratulations, you two. We've held a bit of wager over when this would happen for some time,"

Dan deadpanned, "Ah really,"

Keith smirked, an almost maniacal laughter sputtering from his lips, "Well, well I didn't think you had it in you, But first we must set the record straight or…"his eyes mischievously glanced over them, "Not so straight, how long has it been? And if you need some advice you two I'll be happy to expl-"

"That won't be necessary!" Shun piped up, his voice much higher than intended, but he couldn't help the flame under his cheeks, at what he knew was coming, "And it's been a week. Where is your sister anyway?"

"Drat, well I guess you've won the bet my dear Gus. I would have sworn it was far longer," the red-head admitted with a sigh of defeated glancing behind him at his partner. "And Mira went to the bathroom, she'll be dying to hear this,"

"Oh boy," Dan started, "I had a feeling she was a fangirl,"

Spectra's eyes deflated, "You have no idea….she's talked about you two far more times then she'd like me to admit,"

Said girl's light pitter-pattered footsteps had come closer, "Talking about me, dearest brother?" she looked towards her sibling pointedly, "I'll have you know, I could hear you from the next room over."

"Forgive me," Spectra teased, taking his sister's hand in his own dramatically. "But I think you'll find it easier after hearing this, you were right,"

"I was right?" Mira replied, fumbling with her fingers through her lengthened orange hair, her eyebrows creaked, "About?"

"These two lovebirds," Spectra had added so easily, gesturing in a rather eccentric wave over to Shun and Dan.

Well, if anything it was cute to see their friend light up at the words, Her eyes were practically glowing with a white hue among her soft sky blue eyes. She was practically bouncing from her heal to her toe, "Really!" she rushed forward, taking a hand from both Shun and Dan's person.

"This is wonderful news," Her cheeks were rosy pink and the smile wouldn't leave her lips, and now she was in fact bouncing on her toes, "Ah, you'll have to tell me more details after the party, and Shun see didn't I tell you before?"

"You told me nothing relating to this, you only teased me about me and Dan,"

"Well, I knew you too were perfect for each other," and she giggled holding a white gloved hand up to her lips. "And I knew Dan felt the same, I'm really happy for you both! This is just perfect, Isn't it brother?"

Spectra shrugged he knew his sister well enough to see what she was like at times like this.

The early birds of the party assisted Marucho in decorating the rather lavish room, the size of it seemed nearly impossible to fill in it's entirely but together they somehow made it work, and all that would be left was for the guests to arrive.

Standing side by side at the front of the table, well they couldn't have felt more nervous. The gentle press of Shun's side against him was of some comfort.

"Um.. guys?" Dan started, nodding at Marucho to make sure he knew what they were about to unveil, "The thing is...we weren't sure how to tell you this but…" Shun's palm squeezed over his bicep reassuringly.

"Shun and I…" he began, seeing the embarrassing and knowing looks from Gus, and Spectra alongside Mira who was told shortly after.

"We're together," Shun and Dan admitted in unison, both of their faced flushed, as they interlocked their fingers together as though to prove the point further. "Romantically," Dan supplied them not wanting any mixtures of special friends locked away there.

Shun seemed to pick up the cue, "We're boyfriends now," he added in a serious tone, that left no room for argument.

The room remained rather mixed. Some clear lost in thoughts while others coming out with a heartfelt congratulations, Marucho gave the two a cheerful hug. The gesture was repeated by Spectra and Mira, the older brother leaving pats on the back to the new couple, along with snide and suggestive 'advice' to Shun, whilst Mira simply hugged and cheered the two on.

Alice who was sitting behind Klaus spoke for the happy pair, "I'm happy you've found someone you really love," she finished as the two gazed at each other in a gentle and kind atmosphere. It gave the newest couple hope.

Ace gave a light nod of approval and a thumbs up to Shun who returned the gesture, and his current party date was all kinds of ways flustered. "Really Master Dan and Master Shun? That's wonderful news. If you two have any kids in the future I know a couple of guys who will be happy to babysit!" he cheered on enthusiastically, contrasting with the quiet aqua haired male he was hugging.

"Thanks man," Dan grinned, the thought of children though far far from his current thoughts.

Then it came down to Runo her soft eyes only darkened and her mouth remained agape. "Ah-you and Shun? You're whaaat! You can't be serious"

Shun visibly tensed, his eyebrows scrunching and eyes squinted shut. This is what he was afraid of. Dan held his hands before himself defensively, covering Shun's hand in hopes of relaxing his boyfriend, because _no matter the result or reactions I'm the one here for you._

"Runo, just calm down!" Dan called out,waving his hands up and down like a fan in hopes to keep her remained in her seat.

"I'm pretty shocked myself," Julie added, as she took a hand to stroke Runo on the back, she always assumed Runo held onto some of those feelings, even after being turned down by Dan...romantically shortly after their 'date'. She sighed, "And you're certain this is for real, and I mean you're completely serious about this,"

Dan's eyes glistened, and he looked up hopefully, voice loud and not concealing anything else. "I've never been more serious about anyone in my life," Dan confessed, and looking back at it the romantic gesture could have been worded better to keep Runo's eyes from boggling and threatening slightly spiteful tears. Surely she knew they weren't meant to be...but it would hurt.

Julie had feelings for Dan, once upon a time ago, but that was a bit different.

Runo, however thankfully didn't cry. And Shun knew well how much Dan hated to see that from any of his friends. Here his wonderfully idiotic yet compassionate boyfriend, comforting him all through this.

"I just wish you would tell me sooner….I realize I'm not as close as you two but…" Runo sniffled, her voice squeaking through the rather emotion admission, "You could at least tell me", she grit her teeth. Her eyes were still alit with a fire and she was standing up from her seat, both palms placed flat on the table but she started to loosen up.

"I'm sorry," Dan admitted honestly, "The truth is we just got together a week ago officially...but I should have been more open about it...a lot sooner"

Sooner? Now Shun's eyebrows raised. _How long had had Dan's feelings ran anyway?_

"Yeah, bingo there. Look I'm still in shock, but Runo huffed, crossing her arms under her chest, still not in the mood to forgive so easily but she honestly felt more sorry for Shun than herself, he was stuck with this moron the rest of his life! Maybe she had gotten some migraine relief at least from this turnabout. "Shun, you can relax I'm not mad at you….if anyone it's that _idiot boyfriend of yours."_ It was a start a small one for sure but a start. She glared quite pointedly at Dan, but the latter was taking it well enough.

"Still friends?" Dan asked tentatively.

"Of course we're friends idiot! Just don't keep secrets like that from us!" Runo she advised, quite loudly, huffing and sighing back into her seat, taking comfort in Julie's touch. "And don't keep our other friends waiting so long," Shun turned towards Shun, "...not gonna lie, it hasn't sunk in and kinda..surprising," she spoke with her eyes bugging out a bit, images of the two holding hands and kissing even seeming so foreign and odd to her being real, but she had been stubborn and most in tune to her own feelings. It wasn't impossible there was something she missed. "But. I'll wish you all well and blah blah blah. Just try not to be a complete idiot, and that goes for both of you," she had concluded, leaning back into her seat, and seizing her current conversation with the two.

Shun and Dan exhaled in relief simultaneously.

Julie had taken to comforting her surprised friend, "Well, there you have it. If Runo is cool with it, You know I'll be there too. But no lying here, I'll always be a bit sad two of our top brawling cutie-pies are completely taken by each other," Julie winked, and Dan laughed nervously. "All is well if my girl Runo is fine, and I can share this on my blog ahead of time. Maybe even an interview later on?"

"Ah…" Dan scratched at the back of his head, things were progressing well now over the brief turbulence, but he couldn't help how he felt, or ever even think of going back, now that they were here.

Shun raised a few eyebrows in the rooms, opening his mouth to answer first for the two of them. "That's just fine. I'm not fond of more attention, but I never had planned to keep it all secret. It would be bound to come out"

"What with how in love with me, and starry you are?" Dan asked

"Che, that seems to happen much more to you my Dan. But it's better out from honesty than neverneding rumors. I talked to my grandfather this morning on the phone too to tell him…"

"What?" Dan's eyes bugged out at that, "When?"

Shun smirked, "You were asleep easily half the day. And you snore. Quite loudly I must add. I didn't feel like waking you up, so I snuck out for a bit to make the call. He was rather understanding, "So long as you continue the path you were destined for, I have no qualms about your courting him' and he said it just like that, stoic and everything." Shun shook his head, as his eyes glowed in amusement.

"Well thanks for telling me, and for the record, you talk in your sleep." Dan countered, although their current lovers bantering was far from mild.

"Wait" Julie began

"You two" Runo glared

"Slept together?" Marucho, Alice and Ace added

"That soon?"- they all finished simultaneously.

"Well ah, you see," Dan patted the back of his neck, "Shun help me out here?"

Shun was half tempted to leave it to his boyfriend, but seeing as he did contribute to it he replied with a brief. "It's not like. Well _maybe_. "

 _Gee, thanks, babe._ Dan mouthed sarcastically, to his boyfriend, "Look my parents had an extra futon out, sure we cuddled a bit but we really slept through the night, and on our own, ya know...For real?." Dan attempted, but he could already see Julie's eyes filled with gossip-infused stars, and Spectra and Gus laughing far too cheerfully at this.

Mira let out a devilish "I knew it" under her breath, who of course had to be right next to Shun.

Thankfully Kedo had come in at the best time, with every eye in the room on the world's newest couple. "Dessert, Master Marucho."

The bespectacled blonde nodded feverishly, "Oh yes, that would be really good. Maybe set up the plasma tv too…" Well maybe the live amateur tournament matches could diffuse the gossip for a while.

* * *

 _ **Mini Engagement Scene- 7 months later.**_

Under the darkened sky, illuminated by just the brightness in the stars, they were together. After having another training session, a lighthearted brawl together, they were reminded of their olds days.

Shun had dressed up for this moment, and his heart was hammering in his chest, he wore the best dark dress pants he had along with a solid black dress shirt. His hair had grown down to his lower back. His smooth raven hair was tied neatly behind him in a brilliant silky aqua tie. Matching beautifully Shun was adorned with a glossy and elegant aqua green trench coat, and beneath such a coat was a small red box. One that led to the cause of his anxiety.

The moonlight illuminated into the crescent shaped pond holding the two lovers apart. "Dan…" Shun began, and here it was. The water was a dark cobalt blue, and only the light from the stars and crescent moon.

"Yeah Shun?" Dan's auburn eyes blinked innocently, sweetly, he had done as instructed wearing a dark red blazer along with his shimmer black dress pants. He even opted for leaving the goggles behind, Shun had insisted it was adorable, but Dan had them off for the moment anyway.

"You look beautiful," Shun came forward, swinging his arms north to brush against Dan's own, his light brown orbs poured into Dan's auburn, and he clasped their hands together. Shun laughed nervously, "And I'll never be sure if I'm doing this right…"

"It's you," Dan added, eyes turning a bit owlish, as he looked over his flustered lover, so he beamed and shone his brightest smile that easily put the moonlit night to shame. "It couldn't be wrong,"

Shun melted at the sight, having to, absolutely having to kiss his boyfriend right then and there, leaning forward and turning it passionately with their lips parted and needy for each other. Shun's eyes was glistening, as his heartbeat against his chest and he kneeled down for this moment.

Dan's eyes blinked rapidly, allowing his left hand to be held so tenderly, he nearly fell back. "Sh-sh-Shun, are you I mean-now we're really here and-"

Shun pressed a finger to his lips, "Shh, If I don't do this now I think i'll lose my nerve altogether."

Shun proceeded eyes already brimming with unshed tears, "Dan Kuso, from the moment you entered my life, just as kids, I had always known you had to be a part of my eternity. We fought constantly back then, but came together partners in the end. When we started seeing each other more and more, developing the gameplay...just us two, I felt something more...a spark. The spark only grew that much more as we grew closer, and formed the battle brawlers. Time and time again, no matter how lost I felt, I always found myself following the path right back to you. And that path was always right," Shun took a breath, knowing fully well the tears were swelling and falling, "You complete me Dan. And for so many years now I've loved you entirely, there could never be someone else, and I've been hopeless thinking of a life without you, but now I have a chance...I won't have to be alone, and I never want you to feel lonely either. There's no words in any language to express this better, but I love you, you're the love of my life, so Dan, will you marry me?" Shun finished, his eyes completely overflowed with tears, and he reached for the small red box in his pocket, holding it before Dan who waited patiently before tentatively opening the box in his hands.

It was a lovely gold band with a red rose shaped diamond among the center, so simple yet elegant. Dan was flushed himself, and crying freely and hopelessly in this whirlwind of a moment, "Sh-sh-shun, of course I-I-I, well of course," he took breaths to gain composure enough to make sense of his words, "I love you so much, Shun. Yes, yes and a million times over, I will marry you...now come back up here before I lose my mind over this,"

Shun laughed through the tears, lips shivering, and he took out the band sliding it onto Dan's finger gently before leaning up. As he rose before Dan he was immediately tackled to the ground, Dan's arms tightly bound around his core, and his lips were claimed, as they both fell to the ground, the water from the bond splashing all around them, but they couldn't care less. It was far to bright and brilliant, tears of happiness, turned to a beautiful light, and they could see the future in each other.

Shun wrapped his arms around Dan's back, chuckling at their position but loving it all the same, his tears wouldn't stop flowing but not at all in pain.

 _This time around they would never be alone._

~ _Part 1 end_ ~

 _This took longer than expected, so I'm thinking of either going for a longer part 2 or a shorter but more frequent parts 2 and 3. Thank you all for reading._


	3. Flourishing

❤💚💗Shun x Dan From Now Until Eternity-Flourishing

Thee 18+ only chapter, and to be safe the rating has been upped to M (the full E(xplicit) version of this story is under my A03-archiveofourown account AyaxRoses). By reading below you are reading at your own risk, the content below is considered mature. Read at your own risk. All else please enjoy.

For the full version see the story under my 'recent works' archive of our own users / ayaxroses/

* * *

"Dan…" Shun breathed out, looking up at the soft form that found it's way on top of him, messy, idiotic and perfectly made for him.

Heartbeat after heartbeat, this moment only escalated the feeling, the pacing and intensity of each passing heartbeat. _Blossoming, and flourishing_. So many new yet somehow familiar feelings bursted at the seams.

The younger brunette boy was laughing heartily, horribly failing at stifling his laughter into his boyfriend-now-fiancé's aqua green blouse.

Shun was laughing lightly alongside his love, and simply falling in love, all over again with his best friend. There was something special in the way the moonlight shone over their forms, the way Dan's messy auburn hair seemed to glow a fiery red, it was almost too much.

"We're a total mess right now, Shun. Ahaha" Dan couldn't contain the laughter that came after, as he held up his water soaked sleeve. They were both drenched, a lot of the water from Shun's outdoor pond. Upon the impact of their fall so much of the water splashed around them, but it was fortunate for Shun they had the garden around it, it helped brace the fall.

Shun being trapped between the soft flowers and his fiancé's warm body made for a much more pleasant experience than he expected on his fall down.

Perhaps it was the sweet floral smell, but again perhaps it was all because he was so deeply enamored with Dan. Shun's lips curved into a gentle and loving smile. "We should," he paused between soft butterfly chaste kisses from his boyfriend, "head back," another kiss, "inside," another "to warm up" Shun at last finished up, finding the strength somewhere to lean up on his elbows and sit them both up.

"Mhmm," Dan agreed, angling his head to become lost in the passionate moment, of burying his lips and teeth into the crook of Shun's neck. His raven haired fiancé was having enough struggle staying upright as it was now.

A breathy moan escaped his lips, "I love you," Shun returned, nearly about to simply give in to the loving ministrations his lover was providing him. His heart was swelling with warmth and affection, as Dan closed his eyes, and smiled a wild toothy smile he'd give after the most successful brawls in their lives.

"Of course, I love you too Shun," Dan returned brightly; his auburn brown eyes were twinkling underneath the stars. Shun regained the composure enough to sit up properly, with a beaming Dan Kuso-soon to be Kazami-in his lap. Or so he really desired.

"What?" Dan answered and Shun realized he must have been staring off for too long. The brunette wrapped his arms around the raven male's neck. Shun shook his head, "It's nothing...", he responded which earned him an adorable pout from his fiancé. His eyes were peering into him as though conveying"we will talk about this later", and Shun would be helpless to say otherwise.

Truthfully, they were both so helpless for one another. Thankfully, they had the utmost faith, in each other having the same love and compassionate intents.

Dan snaked his arms around Shun's neck quickly as he felt Shun's body flushing against his own. Shun's long sleeved arms wrapped themselves under Dan's knees and lower back, successfully picking him up, and holding him princess, or perhaps in this case prince style.

Dan flailed his arms and kicked dramatically, "Hey, not fair!" He whined, a pout on his lips expanding further north.

Shun rolled his eyes, "You realize if it was up to you, we'd be out here all night,"

"Yeah, sooo?" He replied stubbornly.

Shun proceeded forward, carrying Dan swiftly towards the wood paneled doors before approaching a familiar one. "And we would just end up being soaked, and getting sick like when we were kids."

Dan pondered for a moment, "Yeah..." and he leaned his head against his lovers shoulder blade. "I guess that's another reason why I love my fiancé. He's so smart", Dan sighed affectionately.

"One of us has to be..." Shun couldn't help but to nuzzle back against Dan, his cheeks flushed from the term "fiancé " alone, and truthfully wondered if his heart could take going further and becoming husbands with this man. It wouldn't make sense any other way. But it was still overwhelming.

Dan took the moment to look up and fluttered his eyelashes. Shun snorted. "What?"

"You loved it when I said that," he confirmed.

"Said...?" Shun replied coyly, although he was far too gone, finally he walked over to the sliding doors separating them from their bedrooms. He managed to reach out a hand and open the door quickly enough.

"Your my fiancé.." Dan whispered in a breathy,tone right into Shun's ear. Shun shivered, nearly dropping Dan from the sensation alone. A possessive streak he hadn't known was within him was tearing at his rationale through the seams. Shun flushed a cherry red.

To some avail, Dan was flustered as Shun walked them over and swiftly tossed him towards the mattress. Dan laid back down laughing and blushing all the same. "See you do love it, we're getting married!" Dan cheered happily.

"Y-yeah that's the point.." Shun attempted to respond calmly. The Ventus brawler was rubbing at his forehead standing just a foot away from the bed. Dan grasped for his wrist, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm really happy too," Dan answered for them, leaning up on his knees and embracing Shun from behind. He left soft kisses on his flustered fiancé's neck. "Love you so much."

Shun nodded. "Love you too," he breathed turning around to meet Dan for a well earned kiss, before leaning over and taking the hem of Dan's shirt in his hands. Dan flushed immediately hands moving to cover Shun's. He couldn't say he minded the idea but.

"Come on, we should get these washed", Shun explained taking his own shirt off from his body, just now noting the heated gaze from his fiancé.

"You should take yours off as well," Shun advised and if he hadn't left to the laundry room earlier, he doubt he would have made it any further.

Dan had removed the remainder of his dampened clothes, save for his boxers, and tossed them into a side pile. He was still flushed.

Sure as kids they changed in front of each other lots of times, and even took baths together. Now though, things felt so nerve-wracking, and the brunette couldn't help but feel different. Seeing Shun exposed, and being alone in his room like this, after everything had developed. He shivered.

So this was a glimpse into life being married to his best friend. It all felt just so calming and natural. But being Shun, there was always something so alluring and mysterious at the same time.

Jakkor and Drago, were talking amongst themselves, more so with Drago leading the conversation on "Dan's most recent escapades"

"Hey come on it wasn't that bad," Dan would chime in, before he grabbed at the damp clothes beneath his feet.

Drago's deepened voice countered turning towards Dan, "it was a pretty bad fail Dan. You should have seen the look on his face the entire brawl, a little girl who just learned the rules-completely creamed him..."

"What had happened that day?" Jakor asked inquisitively.

Dan flushed, remembering it quite clearly.  
Drago took the liberty to tease, "He had gotten his first of his letter back from Shun." He had made his first stop in a small beach port, that week. Thankfully close enough to receive mail back. Drago continued, "His head was in the clouds all day."

Dan balled up his clothing tightly, and bent down to grasp for the nearest pillow. "He's in the room right next door you know," Dan warned seconds away from launching the pillow at his brawling partner.

"Easy there Dan," Drago had teased him, although bouncing towards the other edge of the desk he was upon. "I think it's nice to see how far you two have come. I much prefer it to our early days."

"Early days?" Dan wasn't even sure why he was asking.

"When you kept calling out his name in your sleep." Drago provided, and Dan turned bright red, ready to smother his beloved Bakugan, so he would just stop gossiping already.

"Don't you two have anything else to talk about?" Dan whined.

"Relax, were not planning on interrupting your time," Drago supplied.

Jakkor piped up as well with a more calming, "And congratulations to you both," he had added, enough to calm down Dan's head enough to taking his clothes to the laundry room.

"Hey," Dan greeted his lover sheepishly, opening the sliding door to see Shun busying himself enough with sorting clean and dirty clothing.

"Hey, yourself" Shun responded with a softened smirk. He took Dan's clothes from his hands, sorting them busily, while managing to keep his eyes looking forward and into the brunette's eyes for the most part. "You can..." Shun started biting down on his lip, losing the fight in completely ravishing his fiancé with his eyes. "You can, change into any of my clothes for the night ya know."

It wasn't an unusual outcome for the two. Shun was covered in only a soft aqua towel around his waist whilst his clothes were presumably ready to be washed. Dan's eyes lingered over Shun's form; the glint in his eyes seeming more heated the longer their moment lasted. "Yeah, I'll go do that..."

"You should call your parents too."

"Huh?"

"If you're staying over that is... they left a few messages and just called my phone. They said you weren't answering, I told them you'd call back." Shun explained, rather flustered at seeing his fiancé so exposed, he was turned almost completely red to rival the color of a pyrus attribute. Dan was not doing much better.

It just wasn't them. They both wanted something and they were hesitating around each other. Dan took the lead to lean up onto his toes and rock himself forward. "I will," he whispered into the older male's ear directly. "I'll be waiting for you," Dan finished his voice light and dreamy before leaning to capture Shun's lips in a chaste kiss. They stayed together, with their lips pressed together, no more was needed, not now anyways.

Both boys fluttered their eyes open, before staring into each other's eyes.

Shun swallowed visibly, and nearly fell back against the dryer for support as Dan turned back into the bedroom.

He could hear Dan typing away on his phone and the dialing. Bringing Shun into reality. He could just imagine the Kuso's reaction hearing of their engagement. They had been calling him their son in law since Dan first wrote back about their relationship.

Shun took the remaining clothing items, and placed a few into dry cleaning bags and started in on washing the first load of light clothes.

He chuckled, hearing Dan's cheery and lighthearted voice about "good news", and likely another meeting to announce such news.

Well it was better in person, than in a letter from who knows how far away.

Shun opened the door, taking a breath to calm himself, before returning to his lover.

* * *

The raven-haired male took a deep breath before finding his way outside of the doors. He was trying not to let himself get completely swept away. _Dan was waiting for him._

 _His fiance Dan Kuso was waiting for him._ His heart was pounding at the ribcage at just the thought of that, of being so exposed with the man he loved more than anyone else. In this lifetime and beyond that. But he loved Dan too much to let his hormones get the best of him, and he was in control. Shun was silently thanking his grandfather for the meditative sessions day and night to resist-'worldly temptations.' It failed to eradicate the feeling of course, but gave Shun some confidence and composure.

He slowly opened the door, hoping to calm himself by exhaling slowly and audibly, but then he saw it. Dan. _His Dan_ , wrapped up in one of his own pajama sets, well to be exact Dan had his blue cotton pajama pants on and was still holding the matching shirt around his wrists, but he stopped. Perhaps he would have gotten dressed and crawled into bed to sleep like normal before, but something in his fiery eyes stated otherwise, and the garment was swiftly dropped back into the door, sliding off of Dan's wrists.

The brunette approached him, mouth feeling insanely try and his heart was completely racing, because this was it. This had to be it, so long as Shun wanted this too, he couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted-no needed-to become intimate with Shun. Their hearts and souls had been bound and interlocked for so many years. It was time to take that next step, and together. Each other's first and only.

Dan's auburn eyes bore into Shun's soft hazel-brown eyes, and for the moment time seemed to stand still. Shun's face was completely flustered, his eyes turned downcast and he looked as though he was about to apologize, he started- "If you need more time….", he began.

Dan quickly shook out of the trance, his lover's voice was so forlorn. No, no more time was needed, no other moment would seem more perfect than the here and now. "No, look at me,"

Shun glanced forward, finding his breath hitch seeing his lover beaming, a flushed smile so sincere and gentle, while his eyes lit up in a fire-burning brighter, and unlikely to be satiated by anything-less than than the wind, and storming passion before himself.

" _Shuuun_ ~"

That was all it took to completely break the seal, to keep the two lovers from holding back and away from one another. There was such a beauty in the way Dan rushed right up to Shun and wrapped his arms around his lover. His lips immediately saw purchase over Shun's own and before they knew it they were falling into the passion. Auburn eyes were shining and burning with an intense gaze Shun had only dreamed about before. He had dreamed about this for so long, yet still it all _was_ just a dream before.

Dan's arms traveled south, grasping at the bright aqua towel around his lover's waist, untying it neatly as though it was something they had done 1,000 times before, and with hope, that time would truly come as well. The soft fabric fell to the floor, leaving Shun exposed with

Every touch. Every Kiss. It was all so beautiful and perfectly fragile. There was no one in the world they trusted more than each other, to keep them safe, and truly happy.

Perhaps it was easier to say they fell utterly and completely into each other. Shun's lips crashed and moved feverently against Dan's own. The brunette returned the affection given with everything he had, never one to back down from a challenge. They were both content with any outcome to 'win or lose', who was more dominant hardly mattered, they were drowning in each other.

"I love you so much," Shun cooed out the words, straddling Dan's body on the bed, allowing tears to fall slowly. Dan blinked, feeling a wrenching pain against his chest as his temple scrunched up.

"Shun…" Dan whispered, leaning up on his elbows to meet his temple with Shun's in a soft brush. "What's wrong?", he was worried, his eyes wavered and began to match the watering eyes of his beloved above him.

"Sorry," Shun murmured out, losing his balance and collapsing on top of his love. His raven-black hair cascaded across their bodies. Dan gasped, feeling Shun's weight falling and pinning him to the mattress, but he couldn't bring himself to move either of them. Shun had buried himself between the blankets, with his nose brushing and sniffling against the side of Dan's exposed chest. "Don't be sorry…" Dan assured, pressing his fingers up and down upon the softness of Shun's shoulders and arms.

"Is it still a bit too soon for this?" Dan asked in concern, his eyebrows furrowed "It's alright you know", the brunette ensured, as he continued massaging up and down Shun's arms, although he couldn't hide the tinge of sadness in his tone.

The raven-haired male shook his head quickly. "No, no...it's not like that," Shun assured, turning onto his side and taking the comforting hand between his own. He slowly brought Dan's hands up to his lips, and he felt bad he was trembling. He could see Dan's lips pouting and eyes ready to tear up. He loved Dan so so very much. He was certain. "I'm just...really h-happy," Shun's voice broke out again and he couldn't hide the tears falling now as he kissed the palms, fingertips, and top of his hands over and over again. "I've wanted this for so long," Shun confessed sincerely, with his tone overflowing with an unbridled passion.

Dan rolled onto his side too, taking his free arm and reaching out and over Shun. He pulled their bodies flushed together. Their joined hands became trapped beneath the warmth of their bodies, and Dan managed to caress and hold Shun up higher, allowing Shun's head to fall against his chest. "Hey me too, you know…" Dan whispered, with a soft smirk, allowing and taking in everything that was Shun Kazami. " _I've wanted this_ …"

Shun didn't have to be strong anymore. It was always like this with Dan, he'd build up everything and try to push everything off, until Dan came in and the walls came down easily, the floods released. "I-I'm sorry," Shun stumbled over his words, completely burying his tear-stained face against Dan's chest. His heart soared as he could hear the accelerated heart rate, and he never felt more at home. "You're incredible…" Dan confessed, eyes glittering and ready to fall apart and bring out a flood of tears as well.

Dan murmured sweet loving words, "You're beautiful," he told Shun, brushing his hands and losing them within Shun's long and incredibly soft tresses. "Even when you cry like this…" Dan went on and on, more than happy to play the love-sick fool he knew he was, and hearing Shun's soft bouts of laughter made it beyond worth it. "Really, I'm so incredibly lucky...I feel so loved," Dan confessed, blushing madly, and he smiled seeing the grin upon Shun's cheeks. "I can't wait to be married to you, and spent the rest of our lives together, and I promise I'm not going anywhere without you," Dan had told him, continuing to brush his fingers through Shun's hair softly, for several moments, allowing Shun to be vulnerable. It was alright. Truth be told, having Dan leave again...had crossed among the doubts from his mind. The ones that built up that year without him.

"Thank you Dan," Shun's voice was muffled, as he continued to allow the steady stream of emotions flow down his features. It was all so so much, and yet….Shun couldn't help the selfish part of himself, always wanting more. More and more and more. More of Dan. More of them. More of everything this new life together would offer them.

The older lover, at last emerged forward, pressing and claiming Dan's lips and everything for himself. It was all too much, and kissing and cuddling on their bed was just about everything for this moment, so innocently beautiful "I love you too," Shun had confessed and would continue to countlessly, yet all the same it would never be enough. "Anywhere you want to go, you know I'll be right beside you Dan," Shun promised in earnest, kissing Dan softly up and down his jawline. From right below his chin and down lower and lower until reaching the sensitive skin above his lover's neck.

Shun propped himself up, before straddling and pinning the brunette underneath him to reward his incredible lover, with a soft yet alluring kiss.

Their lips kept meeting so innocently, press after press, until they were practically melded together. "Mmmmn.." Shun moaned against Dan's mouth, while tangling his hands throughout the brunettes messy brown spikes.

Dan grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shun's waist to successfully move and pull the older boy on top of him.

There was such an incredible warmth from the feeling of their bodies flushed together. Neither wished it would ever stop.

"Hmmm," Shun grinned, looking down at Dan, his fiancé all his. It was an incredibly warm feeling, and that mixed with knowing he belonged to Dan wholeheartedly. "This feels nice," Shun purred, finally feeling the weighted emotions lighten, he was just so incredibly happy, and he hadn't meant to cry like that. "Yeah…" Dan's tone was hoarse, as he felt himself falling into the pattern, his hands had moved up and down Shun's back, massaging gently in circles. Yet, there was no one else in the world Shun would feel that comfortable to be exposed to.

Dan was laughing underneath Shun's form, as he angled his head to meet and kiss against the tender skin down Shun's exposed chest. "D-Dan..." Shun gasped out, leaning back up in surprise as the brunettes slender fingers made their way down to his form. Dan jolted up, giving himself the needed space to sit up, and press into his lover.

Dan met with Shun, he leaned up slightly to meet Shun so they were before each other, now kneeling. "You let your guard down." Dan teased, and with a glint in his auburn eyes, he was back to claiming Shun's upper body with his lips.

Dan's lips had the addicting habit of meeting back to kiss Shun on his lips after each mini interval. To which his lover would smile so tenderly.

Dan moved his kisses lower again, and he left soft butterfly kisses around Shun's chin, and all across his jawline. Peppering kiss after kiss, one after another, in a seemingly endless cycle that would go on and on, until Dan felt the need to move himself back to kiss Shun's lips, which was a feeling that spiked nearly always.

Shun buried his fingers into Dan's messy brown hair as he moved lower, kissing licking and sucking at the sensitive point of skin upon Shun's neck. Dan's hands made quick work of making a mess of his fiancé, caressing and brushing all along the expanse of Shun's well toned chest.

Every so often Dan's lips would move to dance against Shun's own, or to suck upon his lover's tongue. The heat between them only spread, and Shun nearly felt himself losing resolve. Thier bodies were overflowing with a heavenly warmth, and Dan's hips kept move up and down to grind against Shun, to the point where it was almost too much. Almost.

Shun grasped under Dan's chin, tilting his head up enough to reach for an experimental angle. The older male smirked into their softened kiss, before they parted, breathing out heavily. This was about as far as they had ever gone. The friction of their bodies moving against each other was more than enough to put the two lovers over the edge. But tonight things felt so...natural and serene. It was an odd contrast to their physical messy and heated state, but it somehow just made sense. They were each other's soulmate, and best friend. Being closer and closer just seemed like a part of their interwoven lives, and it was inevitable.

* * *

A03 for Full !8+ E++

* * *

"That was amazing" Dan cheered, raising his arms straight up above his head. It was a pose that made Shun chuckle, so similar to when his fiance claimed himself victorious at some contest.

His lips were spread out wide and curved pleasantly. Dan completely naked and exposed before his love, leaned his body over and on top of Shun, meeting their lips in a tender kiss. "It's because it was you," Dan added sheepishly, a flush tinting his cheeks, just thinking about Shun without recalling their earlier activities would be difficult.

Shun shook his head, "No, it's because it was _us."_

"Yeah, we are pretty amazing," Dan agreed, in a cheerful tone, planting another kiss right upon the edge of Shun's lip. "I love us~"

Shun laughed at the declaration, shaking his head, before curling his arms around Dan's middle, pulling him in for a warm embrace. "I love us too, but I love you more Dan," Shun countered, grinning at his lover who childishly stuck out his tongue.

"Me too," Dan smiled, and his arms stretched out to cover his mouth in a yawn, "I love you Shun, and sleep...hold me?" Dan asked so nonchalantly it caused Shun to snort. He rolled his eyes, and watched as Dan rolled off his body and onto his side. The brunette faced his older lover, who's smile wouldn't leave his lips for the end of the world. Not after this happiness.

Shun rolled in closer, scooping Dan's body up and wrapping his arms around and under his lover. "Anything for you Dan, anything."

(( _END_ ))

* * *

A/N: This chapter came with a bit of delay due to illnesses, extra teaching/nanny shifts, and my inability to concentrate on anything etc. but here's some smut/fluff /lovemaking (the full version is on my A03 account under "AyaxRoses" as well. 18+ only.


	4. Epilogue Part 2- Reunions

_Chapter 4 _From Now Until Eternity: Reunions_

May likely contain some angst-hurt comfort and feels. Fluffy/happy scenes too as well, as per usual~

 _Happy (almost) White Day in Japan ^.^ March-14th~_

* * *

The morning dawn broke through the small slit along the windowsill. Shun found his body waking up first, a natural habit, and he slowly blinked his eyes open.

He shivered, with eyes half-lidded and drowsy he softly padded the space next to him. It felt so empty. No wonder he was cold. His disheveled and energetic love wasn't next to him?

With reasoning of being half-asleep, Shun nearly shot, and fell out of bed. Blankets and sheets came falling out below him like a wave crashing against the mattress. Shun's eyes widened to being fully open, and he was completely sitting up straight. He looked around frantic before breathing a sigh of relief. "Of course..." Shun whispered, what was he thinking? His lover was right there on the other end of his bed, sound asleep and snoring softly.

Shun shook his head slowly, as he rolled his body close to lay against Dan. He hummed, feeling the warmth return, and slowly descended his body right and flushed against Dan. Leaning forward Shun placed a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. "What was I thinking Dan?" , he asked himself in a solemn tone.

"I know you wouldn't leave..." He took the sheet that had fallen below his bare waist, and brought it up over his and Dan's form. He leaned in to kiss the lips of his own sleeping beauty, the one who had thankfully stopped snoring. It was meant to be a soft soothing kiss... "mmm, hey!" Shun broke out, he felt the lips below him, kissing him back with a feverish tone.

"You-you're awake-" Shun accused, flustered, as he saw long eyelashes and beautiful auburn eyes coming to life.

Shun was about to apologize before feeling a soft fingertip on his lip. Dan was yawning for a moment, before he found himself fully waking up. Dan grinned, tilting his head to the side cutely, before leaning right up against Shun. He captured Shun's face between his palms.

His eyes were burning. Dead serious, the auburn red eyes were a lit with a flame; Shun found his mouth dry. "Shh," his lover soothed him, "Please, don't cry." Shun hadn't realized it, but reaching a finger to his cheek and dabbing over the skin, he could feel the cool tears falling.

How long had it been since he had been able to fall apart so easily? To be so very vulnerable, and let his guard down where he lost awareness of his own expressions. Shun glanced at his concerned lover. Only with Dan Kuso.

"Just look at me, please.." Dan called to him, his eyes firm and set onto him, giving him a fiercly protective look.

It was a look Shun had recalled only a few times in their lives, when he had gotten serious and finally found whatever burst of passion he needed to make the wrongs, which threatened those around him, right.

" _Shun, don't look away_." Dan pleaded in a gravely serious tone. Shun shivered visibly. "I am not leaving you. _Not now. Not ever_. And now that I have you..." Dan's face melted into a smile, although the stern look in his eyes remained. "I am not letting you go," he ensured, leaning in to steal Shun's lips into a messy and unpredictable kiss.

"You're _my_ Shun," Dan proclaimed with his usual stubborn possessive streak, he would hold over a championship title .

Shun kept blinking while flushed. "You're not wrong there..." he smiled. Shun felt that spark inside him return, and warm arms wrap around his center. "But I'm not one for letting you go either. Dan _Kazami_ ," Shun was being pulled in closer and closer to that sweet warmth.

He buried his face into the nape of Dan's neck. He placed a soft kiss there and Dan breathed out an appreciative sigh.

"Aww but Shun Kuso has such a nice ring to it..." Dan insisted, burying his hands onto his lover's addictively soft hair.

"How long have we been over this one...?" Shun chuckled, breathing warm air onto his lover's neck and shoulder.

Dan gasped at the sensation before pulling Shun's head back. Their eyes locked. "I don't know. You're the one who wanted to keep score", Dan smirked, continuing their little flirtatious game.

Shun propped himself up onto his arm, as he turned to face Dan, while on his side. "It's gotta be near a hundred now? We've been talking about it since we dated ."

Dan laughed heartily at that, "You're probably right about that, we could... also.." he paused pursing his lips together, glancing up at the ceiling, as though the answers were written there, "Combine names maybe?"

Shun looked up, rubbing a hand against Dan's cheek. "Maybe..." Shun began, but the drying tears and consuming warmth was starting to make him sleepy. "I don't know..right now. We'll figure it out, later...", Shun yawned out heavily before laying his head right on Dan's pillow. He draped his arm across Dan's exposed form. "Love you," Shun spoke out sleepily through another yawn.

Dan smiled softly again, combing and ruffling a hand through his lover's hair. "I love you too." And he snuggled himself closer to Shun. "So please just know. I'll always be by your side." Dan promised kissing the top of Shun's head as he watched him slowly drift off to sleep.

Shun awoke around an hour later, feeling much more well rested, and feeling protected by the owner of those affectionate, auburn orbs.

The older male looked up, and he was warm, still cuddled and held in Dan's arms. Shun reached towards his lover, and tangled his fingers in the soft and messy brown locks of hair. "Good morning," Shun hummed in contentment. Dan was right here beside him. Shun wouldn't have to say goodbye, never and not like _before_.

Dan would be with him for his life, and eternity beyond that; they would get through anything, _together_.

* * *

Reaching his arms way above his own head, Shun let out an audible yawn. He was feeling more awake, but lying there with Dan, like that, was so alluring.

The long haired male walked over to the far right corner of his bedroom, and he rummaged through his drawers of neatly folded clothes. A thought struck through his mind, of their eventual married life, and Dan's own personal habits. But then again, he had seen Dan's relatively messy room many many times before, so there shouldn't be too many surprises. Still just thinking of sharing the same space with Dan, and sleeping in the same bed every night, felt so warm.

Upon hearing the sound of the rushing water from the adjacent bathroom, Shun turned into the connecting laundry room. As tempting as it was to join his beloved fiance in the shower, they did have plans to meet with their friends in the afternoon.

Although it wasn't quite as big of a gathering this time, with just the original brawlers along with the siblings Mira and Keith. That alone was fun but it would prove to be a rather special event. Bakugan partners they fought alongside, would come from New Vestroia, and even some that hadn't seen or heard of humans before.

Shun made it to the laundry corner of the room, opening the door before him, and immediately making his way to the large grey dryer on the far side, away from him. He took out his own clothes first, sitting in a small white basket on top of the machine. He started quickly folding several times over his own silky shirt and completely dry pants. He put his clothes and undergarments up into a pile.

Next he went towards opening the circular hatch, which held their remaining load of clothes, and he took out Dan's red clothing and folded it, the sleeves turned in against the body of the shirt, before folding the ensemble together. The sound of rushing water began to fade, and the soft creaking sound began before being replaced by silence.

Shun smiled, staying right in place, and hearing that endearing voice call out. "Shun! Where are you?"

"You're done already?" Shun asked, as his lips curved into a smirk, he opened the door from the laundry room and handed his lover his folded clothes.

Dan smiled widely the curve of his lips spread from ear to ear, as he took the pile of clothes. He himself was only adorned in a soft lilac towel, hanging from his waist. "It feels like we're married already," he chimed in.

Shun shook his head, walking ahead of Dan, "Get dressed. We will be seeing them all soon,", the older of the two walked ahead, putting his own clothes away, smiling as he felt two eyes trailing his every movements.

Dan rushed in, wrapping arms around him in a tight and excited hug, his face was reminiscent of a puppy greeting his owner from a long day away.

* * *

Laughter filled the air of the now lively and scenic park. There was a crystal and glistening fountain right in the center, it was rather large with a walkway going every direction around it, and plenty of space for people to sit. The park was quiet aside from a few younger children seen in the smaller playground below, and their friends nearby.

The pair walking down the sidewalk, had managed to be a few minutes late. Dan flushed, as he noticed the accusatory glance in his direction. The brunette shrugged it off, happily holding hands with his love. Dan and Shun already saw Marucho, Mira and Alice setting things up. A large picnic table was right in the center of the grassy field, not too far off.

Julie was setting up a rather colorful sign, with Runo on the other side of it, there were two pink pegs attached that seemed to go easily into the grass. "Welcome All Bakugan!" was written plain and simple in a bold, hot pink tone. Julie seemed to be laughing, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, before showing the blue-haired girl, something on her phone. The two broke out into a fit of laughter.

Dan and Shun took a few steps forward into the park. "There you two are-and finally, we've been setting everything up without you!" Julie had greeted the pair, all smiles, despite her words. She was dressed in a soft pink sundress with her hair curled and styled prettily. "All to see my precious Gorem, of course~!" she cheered, adding a wink and grin as she finished with," And not for anyone else~ Look how cute he is today!", she gestured, pointing with his chin to the brown marbled Bakugan, which was adorned with a tiny hot pink ribbon, matching his partner.

"Well, you two are matching," Dan had agreed, with his eyebrows raised a bit, hearing the Bakugan's bashful reply, "Anything for my Julie," his tone remained dedicated, and Julie took Gorem into her hands and leaned down to press and soft kiss on the top of the Bakugan's form. She was practically glowing today and very happy. The two made a good team.

That's right. They had heard from their friends in new vestroia. And sure enough they saw Mira sitting on a large checkered blanket, next to her blond brother, chatting about something with laughter abound. It seemed Gus had stayed back in New Vestroia, for this outing, but not too surprising as their visits had become more frequent as of late. Perhaps the siblings couple gossip got to him as well?

But neither of the new attendees gave it as much thought, as soon as they looked at their numerous and tiny guests. The colorful Bakugan of all attributes were bouncing playing with each other on the ground, around the siblings. Mira and Keith looked towards each other and back at the happy Bakugan.

"Dan! And Shun!" Marucho had been the next to physically greet them, wrapping the pair into a tight hug together and dragging them back to greet their other guests. Their twin-tailed friend had been sitting on the park bench, with her arms crossed on the table and face near her white-haos Bakugan. They seemed lost in chat, before slowly she leaned her head up. Her smile was much more relaxed than expected, "Hey you two!", she greeted lightly and cheerfully, "We've got a lot of new Bakugan friends here today," she gestured holding her hand out to the side, where the siblings had been sitting.

"It's good to see you all too," Dan greeted in return, giving Marucho another hug, and Runo a friendly hand-shake. Shun returned the gesture, breathing out softly as he noticed Runo's personality and smile remained bright.

"It's been awhile since we had the group together," Shun replied fondly.

Alice returned the gesture, "It's good to see you both as well, but you two do look….a bit tired. Are you alright?,"

Dan flushed, noticing at the seemingly innocent comment, all of their friends began eyeing them in suspicion or with terrible smirks, save for Marucho of course.

"Oh really now," Julie took a break from gushing over her Bakugan to give the two lovers a look. "And what would cause that?"

"Well...you see," Dan started, and Shun took his hand blushing as madly red as his fiance was, "We had a brawl...and,"

"A brawl, really?" Mira had overheard, from her position on the blanket, and eyeing the two boys.

"It must have been quite _heated_ , if it involved you two I'm sure," her brother returned with a devilish grin.

Their group's youngest member pouted, "What are you all talking about? Isn't it always like that…?"

"Exactly right!" Dan shouted out, waving his arms before him in defense. The whole group, including their New Vestroia guests had made their way up to the couple, with new and familiar Bakugan aligned all around them on their arms and shoulders.

"Oh...what is that?" Mira's eyes were sparkling, as she bit down on her lip, she immediately turned to Shun. He was about to give his silent thanks before realizing they were out of the frying pan and into the boiling hot lava.

Dan blinked, looking up and down his body, arms and legs. "He means…" Shun took his lover's hand and held it up in front of the group. "This Dan," Shun finished. It would be easier to be direct, something he learned from his love. The ring upon Dan's ring was sparkling, and Mira quickly stepped forward, alongside Keith, Julie, Marucho.

"We're well, engaged now," Dan smiled blissfully, although his face was on fire and he heard his guardian Bakugan laughing from his previous slumbering place in this pouch. Julie and Marucho were the first two greet them with hugs, and a near unison, "Congratulations!"

"You two are so sweet," Julie added.

Mira placed her own fingers over Dan's ring finger and looked up at Dan. She leaned back with her lips pursed in a line before closing her eyes. "I see," she spoke vaguely, "So Shun was the one to propose, I knew it," she grinned, stepping closer to the two and hugging Shun first.

Mira whispered against Shun's ear, "I knew you had it in you" as though she had known all along, before patting him on the shoulder, and giving Dan a soft hug.

Shun flushed. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"I'll be wishing you two a lifetime of happiness," Alice stepped forward, taking her newly engaged friend's hands in her own, she smiled sincere, as her eyes remained firm. "So be good to each other. And congratulations,"

The group turned back towards Runo who had pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Her reaction to this news...and what remained. Runo had Tigrerra right there on her shoulder, as she turned to Shun. "To be honest…" she started, leaving some of their friends grimacing, "I wasn't sure what to think of you two at first, but now it kinda makes since. We're friends forever, Dan, and Shun" she nodded towards the brunette and then back at his love, Shun, thank you for taking care of our group's most idiotic member." she huffed, leaving Dan to pout and his lover to simply laugh at the mark, "So I do wish you two the best, so congrats and all of that!" Runo turned back around, "Alright that's it, now come on we have a lot more Bakugan to meet, but leave it to Dan to try and steal their spotlight.

The tension in the air lightened and the grimaces turned to genuine smiles.

Their Bakugan were planning a get together which each other and of course in some cases their battling partners, and even guardians. With a time of rare peace such as this, it was ideal. And as Shun returned to that place on the grassy field, he saw so many Bakugan, and then he saw her, with aqua green wings and a caring tone that called his name.

" _Skyress_?" Shun's voice began to break, as he leaned over only to feel a familiar weight launch against him. He clenched right at his chest, as the small figure perched into the palm of his hand

Skyress leap and flew her small form right into the palm of Shun's hand, and the floods began to break. It had been some time...and he felt that warmth.

That soothing and motherly voice called out to him, "I've missed you, Shun"

" _Skyress…? it's, it's been too long_ ," Shun's light brown eyes were flooding and foggy with tears.

Dan's eyes lingered over his lover's form, and he called " _Shun_.."

The Bakugan had an important job keeping peace in Vestroia. He knew that of course he did. Shun collapsed onto his knees, allowing tear after tear to fall silently down his cheeks.

The dark haired male brought his hand towards his chest, as he leaned forward. Long raven-black bangs of hair fell over his eyes like a waterfall, and it created a shadow over his face, concealing him. "Skyress..."

It had just been too long. All of his Bakugan partners were irreplaceable. Shun knew that. "It's okay Shun, we're all here for you..." the voice spoke so soothingly.

It reminded him so much of his mother. That warmth, it felt so much like her. That was why... Shun's tears fell faster down his face, and he closed in on himself, holding Skyress tighter to his chest. "It's alright Shun"

He knew that. He was far from alone. All of his Bakugan partners, friends and the love of his life was here with him.

But it would resurface. Images of his mother laughing with him over a sunset sky, and their last meeting... it all came back. Their warmth felt so similar...and maybe that was parting and meeting again made things so difficult.

"I-it's alright everyone..." Shun began seeing nearly every set of worrying eyes upon him. Dan's hand clutched his shoulder. The brunette was kneeling down next to Shun, his eyes unwavering and patient. "Dan..." he called out.

"It's alright, Shun... I know," Dan soothed. Of course he knew. Dan knew him better than anyone. And out of everyone... he was the one that gave him the strength to wake up. He was there in that room all those years ago.

Dan took Shun's chin in his hand and kissed his lips, it was brief and chaste. But it replaced the quivering lips Shun had with a smile.

"Well that was new." Skyress pointed out rather intrigued but not at all surprised. Of course she would have known too. Shun blinked before quickly moving his hands away from his body, giving skyress some space.

The tears still flowed but it felt more relieving. Shun wiped under his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah. Sorry Skyress... I've been meaning to tell you, but I guess you've found out."

Dan grinned, "Guess I couldn't stop myself, sorry Shun," his tone was so cheeky and it was obvious he was anything but.

"Well that's nothing new" a lower and deeper voice jabbed out. Bouncing from the pocket of Dan's jacket came his fiery partner Drago, bouncing his way all the way up to his partners shoulder. "It is good to see you Skyress," he greeted.

"Likewise," Skyress piped up from the base of her partners palm.

Shun and Dan looked down and to the side at their partners respectively, then back to each other. They grinned.

"So I'm assuming you've known about this development for some time as well?" Skyress inquired of her dragonoid friend.

Drago groaned, before laughing at his battling partner's expense. "Trust me...I've known," he hopped over towards the brunette, finding rest on his palm, much like skyress had been doing. "I've heard enough about each and every 'amazing' feature of Shun, and Dan's insistence on them being, boyfriends to last a lifetime,"

Shun glanced over to his lover, a wry grin graced over his lips, as he spoke, "Oh is that so?" he turned to Dan.

Dan was flushed red from head to toe, as he glared down at his Bakugan partner, "It wasn't like that okay...and all the time, at least…" Dan filled his cheeks with air before letting out a dramatic huff. "Besides, it was a year without you...how was I not supposed to-well.."

"It's fine," Shun held out his palm out flat before him. "It's endearing," Shun told him, and Dan stuck out his tongue.

Skyress turned toward her previous Pyrus team-mate and in an enlightened voice added on, "Shun had always been a bit more subtle with me. Although we did have a talk a while back about a certain dream...one where he kissed Dan 'of all things'"

"Skyress!" Shun called out defensively.

"But Shun you were so intent on being serious all the time, it was cute to see." Shun hung his head low, he couldn't exactly stay made at his partner, but still.

"It's _endearing_ ," Dan mimicked, eyes fluttering up at his lover, who rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Shun said.

Skyress laughed in a lighter tone of voice, as Shun found the strength in his legs to rise back up again. " _Congratulations_ you two, I think you make a wonderful pair," Skyress congratulated in an earnest voice. Shun nodded, with a warm and lovestruck smile that seemed to melt off his face.

Dan got up first with Drago and held out a hand towards his lover. Shun took his hand and slowly ascended back up to see the brunette. He was smiling from ear to ear, and it became apparent shortly after. Dan quickly leaned in and kissed Shun right there and then, as though they were the only two people in existence.

Shun's eyes bulged as he felt his lips still parted.

"Just kinda felt like it," Dan shrugged it off, and he glanced back at their friends towards their table. He kept glancing to and fro, and eventually settled back onto his lover, while Drago made his way up to his shoulder. His stomach gurgled.

"Of course," Shun spoke as though exasperated.

Dan laughed it off, "I guess I'm more hungry than I realized,"

"Why am I not surprised?" Shun shook his head, before leaning against Dan and brushing their foreheads together. They stayed like that until…"You okay Shun?"

"Huh?" Shun's brown eyes fluttered rapidly, and he shook his head out of it, backing away enough to give Dan space. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I've just been a bit more…. sentimental lately…." he admitted the latter barely above a whisper, as though it was some secret the others could never discover.

"Alright…" Dan looked him over, and he wasn't convinced, eyeing his love's form up and down. "Well, let's go catch up and eat. We haven't eaten since breakfast ya know?" Dan mentioned cheerfully, pulling Shun along by his wrist.

"I'll catch up," Shun explained, and Dan grasped his arm tighter with a pout on his lips.

"I promise," Shun swore to his partner, sealing their lips closed, and taking the other's breath away before slowly and reluctantly pulling away.

"We'll be waiting for you," Dan called out after his friend, before turning back to see the group of friends. "Hey what's everyone standing around for?" Dan glanced around, seeing everyone was either talking among themselves or to their guardian Bakugans, and surely their food would be getting cold. "Let's dig in already!" Dan beamed, already taking his position of being first in line

* * *

The two walked in a comfortable silence a good distance away from the park bench. The patch of grass extended down to a small and sparkling bond, with various birds swimming among

" _We-we're getting married next year,_ " Shun's voice trembled, and he felt again like that same lost twelve year old boy. Those memories, talking to Skyress on the rooftop like that...they were precious. And he felt that same fragility within him right now.

"You're quite nervous about this," Skyress, answered. It wasn't a question, she already knew. It reminded him so much of his mother, and one of the reasons he had always been so close with his Ventus guardian.

"It must seem off, and I mean I'm the one that proposed," Shun took a seat by the surface of the pond, he held one bent knee against his leg and allowed the other to rest. Skyress moved from his hand to perch in a nearby spot next to him.

"It's a big step for you Shun, and you should feel proud," Skyress cheered on her partner,"Of course, these feelings are normal, but don't let them get in the way of what makes you truly happy," Skyress paused, glancing up at the boy she had known for so many years, now grown up into his own man. "You've become much stronger Shun. Being around you feels much lighter now, and I think I can guess why…"

Shun brought his own legs up to his chest, forming a ball of comfort, as he rested his eyes against his knees. "Thank you…." he breathed out, looking at the ducks and ducklings swimming along the clear lake. It all seemed to simple for them, going about the motions. "I just.. _I love him so much, Skyress_ …."

"I had a feeling this day would come, Shun." Skyress spoke out intuitively and in a moment it seemed the world around them faded into the Bakugan realm, time was stopped and Shun felt an incredibly warmth with aqua-green feathers from his guardian phoenix wrapping around him in a soothing hug. _"You are loved"_

Shun let the dam inside of him break, for this moment he was allowed to cry and be vulnerable like that stubborn child. Tears were pouring down his face like an endless waterfall and his worst became blurred. "I-I really missed you…" Shun sobbed.

"I've missed you too," the phoenix's wings wrapped around him tighter, "And it's not just me who loves you. It's quite easy to see he loves you immensely."

Shun nodded, allowing the warmth to embrace him further, "I guess I've just always been scared of losing someone I love...like I did with my mom," his heart sank just saying the words allowed, as his eyes were sure to be puffy, red and swollen all around.

"Shun," the guardian Bakugan called out his name, taking in every tear, every feeling of pain and struggle these past few years. "I understand your apprehension, and I know how painful things have been, but trust me Shun. Dan will be with you, right by your side. and hasn't he proven that over your years together."

"You're right…" Shun cried as he sniffled his nose and he buried his head against the form of his guardian Bakugan, allowing himself to be cared for and sheltered.

"And if Dan ever hurts you, I'll come straight from New Vestroia and deal with him personally," Skyress assured, and Shun laughed. "Thank you, Skyress…" Shun felt himself at ease as he cried the last of his tears and the scenery faded away, he was back by the edge of the pond with his marble-formed Bakugan.

 _"Shun! Shuuuuuuuun!"_ Dan's booming voice called out, as he noticed the brunette rushing in towards him, and nearly crashing into him for a landing. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you, You've been gone way way way too long! I missed you!" Dan pouted childishly, as he quickly knelt down and interlaced their hands together.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you, Mister Hot-shot! Let's go already" Dan insisted, tugging on his arm harder and harder until the other relented with a sigh. Skyress perched back onto his shoulder blade.

"Alright, alright Dan-Hey!" Shun was surprised at his lover's strength being pulled to his feet and already half way up the grassy hill they crossed. And he smiled, squeezing his lover's hand, and allowing himself to be moved forward. "I adore you," Shun whispered breathily, catching the glance from his lover, but not necessarily being assured his words were heard.

Through it all, he felt loved, the warmth surrounded him.

Shun felt relief. He was surrounded by love, flooded with friends and...Dan was here. His most precious person. _Things would be alright. He was loved._

* * *

Seemingly bemused by their partners, the Bakugan remained observing from afar. Shun's guardian Bakugan such as Jaakor were busy informing new visiting Bakugn about the updates in Shun's current life, and their own world's state of peace.

Skyress and Drago were deliberating amongst themselves. The Pyrus and Ventus Bakugan sat upon a rather high windowsill, appreciating the shimmering stars.

"It has been some time Skyress," Drago sighed out, watching the scene before them.

"Certainly," she answered calmly, looking forward to see her dear partner Shun's face relaxed and smiling as he slept. His arms were wrapped tightly around his partner. "And it seems, they've really grown in that time,"

"Well, in some cases. Your Shun's had a good influence on Dan, that's for certain, he's been a lot less reckless too," Drago explained, expanding his wings, as he watched over his brawling partner. "Our year traveling, he had reminded me he needed to get home safe,"

Skyress hummed hearing the words, "That's certainly good to hear. Shun deserves all of the happiness this world can offer. After what our partners have been through, well they both do. But I'm happy to see Shun like this."

"Like this?" Drago inquired, looking to see the two cuddled up and Shun mumbling something in his sleep.

"At peace, and happy. I believe I have Dan to thank for that, they make a good couple," Skyress commented, her voice bemused as she noticed Shun nuzzling his face into Dan's hair. The younger male grunted in response.

"You're right about that," Drago agreed whole-heartedly, hopping closer to Skyress noticing her form still, as she watched the two. "What is it Skyress?"

"Just make sure," she started in an eerily calm tone, "That Dan doesn't hurt Shun,"

"What?" Drago asked, taken back quite literally and figuratively.

"Shun doesn't open himself up to others often, and never has like this, he deeply loves Dan. And I can't stand the thought of him being hurt," Skyress explained, hearing a low rumbling chuckle from her friend beside her. "What is that for?"

"Nothing," Drago started, "You sounded a lot like a mother just then…" he explained hastily, "Dan's been crazy over Shun for longer than we have been partners. There's no doubt in my mind he loves Shun more than anyone, but I'll keep my eye on him to ease your worries. I'll be asking the same of you, and Jakkor as well. Dan may not look it, but he can get quite somber on his own. Shun matches him well, and brings him to his cheerful self," he explained quite intuitively.

"We are in agreement then." Skyress began, "I do plan to stay for a while. And it seems natural that we keep these two together, at all costs," she advised in a stern tone.

Drago laughed again, "It's hard now-a-days to keep these two apart. Jakkor and I have been having to give these two their time alone, quite often as well. But I do agree with your plan. Having you back here, it'll be like old times,"

Skyress agreed, "It'll be good to be back," and she glanced down to see Jakkor talking animately among several new Bakugan, and familiar partners of Shun. _We'll be counting on your help as well. Keeping Dan and Shun happy, it was their new mission as guardian Bakugan._

* * *

Planning for the wedding during the next year seemed to fly by. There at least wasn't any pressure on finding a wedding dress, for this ceremony. Shun had gone with Mira, Baron, Ace, Alice & Klaus to pick out a few suits. The latter couple were beyond ecstatic, and likely planning on their own future plans.

Shun could still see the sparkling light in Alice, Mira and Baron's eyes upon seeing him emerging from the small dressing room door. "It's perfect!" they all said in unison. Alice had her hands clasped around her nose, as though forming a mask. Klaus ran a hair through the front bangs of his sparkling silver hair, before smiling and nodding at the soon to be groom

"Master Shun, you look amazing!" Baron had his own fingers laced, with a sparkling white grin to show for his joy. Ace let out of a huff, as he held a had to his own temple, with his eyes scrunched up, at Baron's fanboying. Although he did give Shun the thumbs up.

Mira smirked, "Dan is going to go crazy when he sees you like that,"

Shun turned away with a stain of red on his features. He was glad he talked Mira out of bringing her brother, Keith. One sibling was enough to handle, and adding in both would be unbearable. What with nearly every other word being incredibly prying or a double entendre of some sort.

Shun looked himself over in the mirror and had to admit he loved the look. He was adorned with a dark teal wedding suit. It was almost shimmering, especially under the wedding stores lights, a smooth teal blazer matched perfectly with elegant dress pants and a tie of the same tone. Under the blazer was a soft pale sky blue top that balanced out the darker colors brilliantly. Shun's silky raven-black hair flowed elegantly behind him, and he was certain he had found a match.

"You're going to be the most amazing groom out there Master Shun!", Baron complimented his friend with starry eyes. His aqua-haired partner groaned at the reaction, whispering something to Baron, that made him pout in concern, oblivious.

Shun shook his head at the interaction, "Thank you, but…" and he turned back to the mirror as though verifying, "Dan will be there too," his fiance, soon to be groom, soon to be husband. _His husband_. And at 21 years of age Shun will be married to his best friend.

"What do you think Dan will be wearing?" Shun blinked, one of his friends catching him and bringing him out of his daydream; it was probably Mira.

And he was already missing his energetic fiance at just the mention of his name. "It doesn't really matter too much to me," Shun mentioned nonchalantly, fiddling with the dark teal tie around his neck. He was glad he was turning away from his friends now as he rambled on, "As far as I'm concerned he could come in Pajamas…" he started dreamily, _And he'd be perfect. "_ So long as he shows up on time," Shun opted for, although it was obvious from the smirks and smiles around him, he was in pure bliss at the thought of seeing Dan in such a setting.

* * *

Several weeks later Dan been doing his own wedding apparel shopping with both of his parents, Marucho, Ren, Spectra and Gus. He had planned on keeping it a smaller family outing, but one thing led to another and suddenly he had a room full of friends and family. He wouldn't be surprised if Mira came along too, those siblings tended to find their ways together, and to using their evil powers combined, to embarrass the new couple.

He'd honestly wanted just Shun to be there, but his fiancee had been stubborn on keeping at least some surprises before their wedding ceremony, and they were doing everything else together. Plus they'd probably just end up making out in the dressing room, and getting next to nothing done...which didn't seem too bad. Still, Shun insisted.

He wasn't going to push his luck inviting Runo or Julie, although they were special guests of course at the wedding, and had reportedly been growing a bit closer, after Julie's last breakup. Or so it seemed through the grapevine.

There would be plenty of time to see everyone at the wedding. Arriving out of the dressing room, proved to be less than theatric than he had been hoping for. It wasn't like during a tournament, there wasn't the heavy applauses or oohing and awwing. Just small compliments from Marucho and Ren.

Dan wasn't exactly feeling like being the head of a fashion show, and hearing his mother's words of "No, don't slouch so much honey. You wanna look your best for Shun when he sees you,"

Dan titled his head back and sighed. "Mom! Seriously? My friends are here too!"

Keith had a mischievous look on his face, holding a finger up to his lips. "Your mother is right. You should be keeping good posture, or you'll look rather fatigued. You haven't been _overexerting yourself, have you?"_ he finished with a private wink and smirk.

Dan mouthed the words through gritted teeth _.,_ and if looks could kill Spectra would be long gone. There was no way in hell he was going to react more to that statement, and so he quickly took another suit hanging on the hook and fled behind closed doors.

He pulled on the second to last of their 'preferred options' from items to try on. This one just fit like a glove. He grinned sliding on a shimmering red vest over the white button up top, with several silver buttons and pockets adorned on the bottom of the top.

The brunette slid off his black jeans and put on the matching dark red dress pants. Next was the blazer, it fit nice, loose enough so his arms weren't cramped but very smooth. Best of all there was no itchy tie or bow tie required for this ensemble.

With a victorious grin, he unlocked and pressed open the dressing room door with both hands. He consciously straightened himself up, and turned to meet his friends.

His mother and father both looked liked they were about to cry, and Dan couldn't help but feel his own eyes glistening from seeing them. His friends were giving their own nods and comments of approval, and Dan at last announced, "Finally, got this one down!"

Finally he could get back to spending time planning with his fiance as well. Still he couldn't help but turn around and pose, now that the spotlight and proper attention was in fact on him.

Dan and Shun swore they had been on the phone nearly all day, as they finally crashed back at Shun's room, with magazines and a notebook filled with contact names.

"I'm _this close,"_ Dan held out his index finger and thumb, pinched with a few centimeters between them. "To just eloping with you,"

Shun chuckled, laying on his stomach upon his mattress, lowering his eyes as they began scrolling through the list of names and numbers on his notebook. "It would put all our effort to waste though." Thankfully, Dan's parents and even Shun's grandparents had done a wonderful job at narrowing down their contacts needed in a nice easy list.

"Guess you're right." And Marucho had been a tremendous help to the couple, insisting on paying for a great deal of musicians, florists, and caterers to start with...ones who operated at prices Marucho didn't dare admit the actual cost to. Plus he had many connections and insistence on hiring wedding planners to make things easier. They were to decorate either one of his many ballrooms or gardens for their setting.

Still they wanted to do some things on their own, and calling and scheduling with many of those connections proved tiring on it's own. There were just so many questions. Everything was so customized and specific, and to think Marucho and his family were used to hosting events like this all of the time.

Dan sat with his legs crossed, and leaned over Shun. He glanced down at the list, seeing Shun take a pen in one hand and scratch out the numbers and contacts they had already called.

The next on their list was- cake testing.

"Finally, something not complicated." Dan cheered, sliding his body down so he was laying on his side and facing his love. He kissed Shun's lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Shun warned his lover, wrapping an arm around his love's center, and pulling him close. "But with this we'll be done with our main appointments and meetings," he noted, already reaching for his phone and beginning to dial the number.

"You wanna take this one?" Shun asked.

Dan shrugged, taking the phone as his answer, and beginning a phone call that thankfully, started and ended simply.

The two fell asleep beside each other after the last call.

* * *

Arriving in the small bakery/cafe, the two found themselves pleasantly surprised. It wasn't overly lavish and fancy like the other places they had visited. It had a very "at-home' and family feel to it. There were different colors on every booth and table, and there were many little rainbows hearts and nick-nacks all around.

It was a very cute and simple place that boasted on its LGBT support and openness to any couple who had an appreciation for unique and original cake designs.

A young curvy female with curly l blonde hair approached the couple, she was wearing a pink dress suit, and had the most beaming smile. _"_ I'm glad to meet you both. Dan, Shun." she reached out and eagerly shook their hands "I'm Sabrina 's nice to meet you two. My wife and I have been watching all of your tournament brawls...pretty much since they started we're fans," And she smiled, glancing down at their joined hands, "Especially now, you two are absolutely adorable!"

Shun and Dan flushed at the comment, laughing nervously. "Thanks," Dan said, scratching at the back of his neck. He supposed he should get used to this attention. And it was better from this adoring lesbian fan-girl than a crazed jealous or upset fan of any preference.

The cafe owner, covered her mouth, stifling her giggles. "Sorry, sorry. It's just when you get to be in your 30's like me, young couples like you just seem too adorable", she spoke so dreamily, looking up as though recalling memories.

The couple across from her blinked, turning to each other and back to her. Their mouths were slightly ajar. She honestly didn't look a day older than 18! 30's?! Well their bakery owner may have not won any tournaments but she seemed to have found the fountain of youth.

She cleared her throat, smiling fondly, "Our bakery has been preparing a variety of samples for you. We got a call from your friend...Marucho?'s butler and he gave some great details about your own tastes, but just in case" the bubbly owner, pulled out a colorful menu from the table behind them, "We have a great variety for you to choose from, hearing from the Marukura family again got us so excited, me and our whole team were really baking up a storm this week! I'll get you started with a few samples!" she explained, before standing up to turn and head in through a small doorway in the back of the bakery.

Dan and Shun glanced at each other and back at the menu. There had to be hundreds of different flavors listed, some with small sample photos next to them. Dan had a preference for chocolate flavors, but he couldn't help but get excited reading the many unique varieties. He circled several of the titles with his finger on the menu. Shun sighed, "We're going to be here a while then."

Their cheerful friend returned with a large silver plate full of decorative and perfectly shaped square cake pieces, all with cursive writing describing their flavors. The shop owner certainly seemed a bit airy when talking, but she and her team certainly knew what they were doing. It was all so professional, and definitely deserving of being praised by Marucho's family.

Dan's eyes lit up at the various samples, and he reached for a "Double chocolate Chip" cake sample. "That's so good!" Dan told the owner. Well, maybe it wouldn't be too hard to decide, Shun had thought. Dan brought the remaining cake up to Shun's lips, pressing it through and teasing against Shun's tongue. The darker haired male flushed furiously, quickly taking the cake piece from his partner, and turned away.

The shop owner was grinning from ear to ear at the display before her.

It's not like they hadn't done that before, but in front of other people was a whole other story. Still, his eyes lit up, it had to be one of the best pieces of chocolate cake he had ever tried!

"You're right!" Shun exclaimed, and he was ready to simply finalize things, but his lover had already gone to reaching for several other flavors. Among the flavors were caramel, chocolate and vanilla, triple chocolate, espresso. There were even some rather appetizing sponge cakes with different colored icings and fruit toppings.

Dan took the liberty of taking each small, toothpick filled sample, and bringing it to his own lips and his lovers. Dan tried one of the vanilla sponge-cakes and immediately beamed, "This one is amazing too!"

Another chocolate-vanilla swirl was met with equal enthusiasm from the brunette as his eyes were shimmering, "Amazing!"

Shun hung his head, they would be here all day, without any doubt. So he gave in and reached for the various samples, finding himself pleasantly surprised, and filled with fond thoughts that the starry eyed male beside him would be _his husband._

* * *

 _End_

Wedding chapter next? Who knows!


	5. Epilogue Part 3- Wedding

_From Now Until Eternity: Epilogue-The Wedding Chapter_

💚❤ _Wedding Chapter at last. 💚_

* * *

Dual toned roses were adorned around the lavish and expansive ballroom. They were designed in shapes of hearts, and simplified outlines of dragons, and phoenixes.

The red coloring blended beautifully together with a splash of aqua-green dyed roses. It was quite fitting of the loving couple, and their attributes.

Tablecloths were sprinkled with soft shades of red, almost pink, along with a soft aqua hue. From small corners and high ceilings, the color scene was put together and matched brilliantly. With Marucho's family connections the soon to be newlyweds would be supplied with all the help needed. Dozens of friendly experts in their own divisions had come by for either creating the decor, providing catering or setting up their lavish wedding ceremony room.

Aqua and blazing red lights, flowers and ribbons were being strung up all along the vast ballroom. There were even musicians setting up a large circular stage, various instruments, guitars, keyboards, flutes, violins and what looked like microphone stands were spread all around. The instruments were being brought into the back corner of the room by five rather muscular looking men and women,. Several musicians scooped up their instruments and more were coming through the doors.

It was practically an orchestra and it wouldn't be surprising to have a composer come in as well.

"Wow," Dan commented, his jaw was hanging open widely. "You really outdid yourself, Marucho!," he complimented.

"We can't thank you enough," Shun said, watching helplessly as the love of his life continued twirling around the room with a slack jaw and starry eyes. His fiancé pointed his elbow out, lightly poking the brunette in his arm. "Remember to say thank you too, and to the whole family.."

"Ow," Dan winced, he stopped in his steps and went back to Marucho, bowing his head down sheepishly. He scratched at his hair on the side. "Thank you. I do really appreciate it," He mouthed something like 'See Shun' after expressing gratitude.

"It is no problem," Marucho chuckled, holding a finger under his chin as he directed a rather eccentric looking female towards the right of the room, next to the floral decor. "You guys are both my best friends in the whole world. This is nothing really, and I'm just so happy for you both," Marucho said sweetly, the blond's sky blue eyes were beginning to tear up as his lips were trembling. He launched forward wrapping his arms tightly around Dan in a hug, and sniffling.

Shun looked over at his partner, and shrugged with a smile. Their friend had always been rather sentimental, especially regarding feelings towards his friends. "Thank you, Marucho.. we really appreciate it," Shun expressed.

The blond nodded and returned to hugging Shun as tightly as possible. "Ah, hey" Shun said, his eyes widened, and he turned towards his love. Dan shook his head, and looked down upon their friend, even with the last growth spurt, Marucho reached up to Shun's diaphragm.

Somehow it seemed fitting, Marucho was their petite friend who's strengths relied in his heart. He had been readily accepting of them as a couple after all.

"Sorry," Marucho said sheepishly. He released his friend's form his tight hug and turned towards the center of the room. The blond proceeded to direct a few of the organizers standing in the center of the room. Some of the familiar faces waved back at the couple; they had been a huge help today, designing the room and adding in any details the couple requested.

Dan and Shun looked towards each other with a soft smile. "So..." Dan started, shrugging his shoulders as he work towards stepping into Shun's personal space. He yawned before lifting and proceeding to snake an arm around his fiancé's shoulder.

Shun shook his head. "I'm _embarrassed for you,_ " he told Dan. The raven haired male had been holding his palm up before his lover's puckered lips. Shun turned his head away.

"Aww..." Dan pouted his lips. "I just wanted your attention..." he muttered out, releasing his hold around Shun's shoulder and scuffing one foot in front of him and on the ground below.

"I've been right here with you the whole morning," Shun reminded while motioning around the room with his hand.

"Yeah, but we barely even talked to each other,all morning let alone kissed!" Dan whined, loudly enough to catch the stares of their blond friend, his family and a few nearby wedding organizers.  
"You're being ridiculous." Shun turned his attention back to Dan, his face paled. "We've been helping everyone here to plan for the wedding, so of course..." Shun trailed off, frowning as he looked towards the pouty lips and rosey cheeks, upon his fiancé's face.

"Still..." Dan retorted childishly. "It feels weird...you're not just trying to ignore me today right?"

"Of course not." Shun answered instantly.

"You sure?" Dan pouted.

"Yes," Shun sighed.

"Surely sure?" he prodded again

"Of course," Shun groaned out.

"Like you'd tell me right? Really _triple, combo breaker, one hit KO, super mega evolved effective sure?" Dan asked again._

Shun snorted, "Now this is just getting ridiculous."

"Ah. You smiled!" Dan commented, cheerily finishing with a quick but joyous, _"You do still love me!"  
_  
Shun rolled his eyes at the comment, "Of course I do. Don't be idiotic,"

Dan pouted, before sticking his tongue out playfully, "You're going to be bound to this idiot~" Dan reminded his lover cheerfully, holding out his left hand. The engagement band seemed to sparkle under the room's lighting.

Shun shook his head, "Of course Dan, in the one who proposed. You already know I'm in love with you. And I can't wait until we can just finally be married,"

Dan beamed at his lover's serious tone, and seeing the pink dust spread below his cheeks. "Aww…," he swooned. His eyes were shining beautifully as his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh, no," Shun sighed, but he failed at his full frustration. His voice came out airy and affectionate "You have that look again,"

"We're _getting married_ ," Dan said dreamily, he turned in a full circle pointing all around the room. "All of this is for us. For us to become _husbands_."

"Well, of course..." Shun reminded him, "That's the _point_...after all," his voice had softened all the way through, despite his words, and he flushed a deep red color. Dan stepped right in front of his, his gaze lingering and heated on his lover. Shun blushed darker, and Dan began nuzzling against his fiancé's neck.

Shun could feel his heart racing. He glanced around the room and thankful the wedding planners and workers were quite occupied.

Dan laughed, he lifted his head and brushed their noses together in a soft kiss. " _Shuuuun_ " Dan breathed the words against Shun's cheeks. "I wanna kiss now," Dan whined childishly, while brushing his arm against Shun and lacing their hands together.

"Fine," The older male sighed aloud. He gave his lover's hand a good squeeze before slowly closing his eyes. Shun closed the remaining distance between their lips and sealed his lips over Dan's.

The brunette hummed into the kiss and smiled widely as he felt Shun start to move his lips with more fever and passion than the chaste display. Dan was about to kiss back, before feeling the warmth leave him.

Shun smirked, and started ruffling the brunette's hair. Dan was still quite pink and his eyes were winced closed _._

"What was that?" Dan asked and fully opened his eyes.

Shun smiled. "A _kiss_. Like you wanted," He supplied.

"Yeah but... it was so short," Dan huffed. His lover had to bite down on the inside of his lip to suppress his laughter. _Dan was just too cute_.

"Come on Dan, we gotta check on to see how the ceremony set up is going too." Shun informed him and insistently took Dan's hand in his own.

"Aww right now?," Dan complained.

"Yes, now" Shun assured, waving goodbye to Marucho and several workers before taking Dan out into the hallway.

The actual ceremony would take place at the Kazami residence after all. They did need to check on things, and assure Shun's grandfather wasn't being too harsh, on the poor wedding planners there.

Shun grasped for Dan's hand and proceeded forward. "Hey Shun-wha-" Dan felt two arms around each side of his head. Shun cornered Dan, and passionately sealed their lips together, in an open mouthed kiss.

Their lips and tongues melded together. Dan hadn't time to fully close his eyes, and succumb to the kiss, before Shun pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"What was that?" Dan asked upon feeling Shun grasping his hand and leaving through the halls, as though _that_ never happened.

"Something I needed to do," Shun explained haughtily, smirking at his partner who was childishly sticking his tongue out. "And you were calling me ridiculous..." Dan mumbled.

"Come on Dan, We'll have plenty of time, after seeing to the preparations, to continue," He responded with a sly smile on his lips.

Dan was flustered, "Alright..." he groaned out, wanting nothing but to just continue where they left off right now.

Shun took their locked hands, and brought them to his lips, his light brown eyes captured Dan's auburn orbs. "We'll see who can hold back the longest," Shun spoke as though issuing a challenge.

Dan grinned."Oh you're _so_ on!" he responded although in truth he was hoping there would be some "time outs" in this little game.

* * *

Dan and Shun had finally arrived back at the Kazami family garden. "This place...has so many memories for us," Dan commented as though, in a trance, and Shun took his hand nodding. There had been so many brawls here, from the days their friendship strained, to when they shared reunited brawls, in this same garden. To tag-teaming against masquerade. There were so many memories,and even the toughest memories seemed to hold some peace and fondness. If nothing else those memories and struggles led to them being together again. The couple looked forward to see most of the chairs had already been arranged into several rows for both of the groom's particular sides.

The garden was beautifully decorated with lush and vibrant colored petunias, lilies , and of passionate red, green and joyful pink roses. There were over a few dozen wedding planners, friends and family alike all pitching into to make two of the strongest Bakugan brawlers have a wedding of their dreams.

"Wow, this looks totally awesome!" Dan yelled out, all but rushing forward, as they came into view of the aisle, still being sprinkled with rose petals and set up. "Look at your home Shun!" Dan commented cheerfully waving his arms about from side to side, and viewing each and every detail of the beautiful garden. This is where their wedding would take place, a day they would always remember.

Shun chuckled, walking up behind his lover and cupping a hand over his shoulder, "Our home", he reminded. Dan quickly spun his body around and pressed his lips against Shun's in a soft chaste kiss. To be fair, Dan had more than deserved it, and he did look too cute then. Shun smiled into the kiss and moved his hand from Dan's shoulder and behind his neck, luring him in for a longer kiss.

"Ahem," the couple heard a man clearing his threat, and coughing.

Shun's eyes widened open in recognition, and he quickly spun from his heel to see his grandfather behind him. He was completely flushed.

"That's quite enough of that," his grandfather reminded him, spinning around his flustered grandson and leading him back towards the aisle. It was being flooded with green rose petals, the meaning symbolizing best wishes for a new couple. The outer edge of the aisle was adorned with a deep red roses, quite passionate.

"Now is that any way to act around these hardworking people. Without even offering a greeting or thank you?," the older man's grey eyebrows scrunched together, and he shook his head. "And Shun, not even noticing me approaching, where has your training gone?"

Shun bowed his head and flushed a dark shade of red. "But it was just-" Shun started then shook his head, he knew how stubborn his grandfather could be. "Right. We'll see to things." He murmured already making his way, and walking several steps forward down the aisle. He looked flustered as he proceeded to greeting each and every friend, and designer alike. Dan smiled at his fiance, and admired the new designers walking forward with buckets of flowers. They brought the buckets down, right beside the arch, before the wedding aisle.

Dan smiled brightly. He was covering his mouth as he noticed how stiff his fiancé was standing as he extended his arms to help out their friends who arrived at the garden. That being Mira, Keith and Gus. The other's were to arrive to set up and view things later that day.

Dan had been lost into a trance. This was really happening and-"Hey!" he yelped. A pale hand grasped his wrist, and not softly either. "Dan Kuso." The elder spoke up to him with a sternness in his eyes that reminded him of Shun.

"Y-yeah," and now he was shaking.

"Relax," the older man sighed loosening his grip."I just need you to promise me something."

Dan's eyes bulged out like a bug, and he gulped hard, as he nodded swiftly. "O-okay," he stumbled with the word.

Calmly and like a breeze running through the trees Shun's grandfather told him, "Take care of Shun for me. I haven't ever seen him this happy."

It took the brunette several moments of blinking with a gaping mouth before he processed what had been said.

Dan's face visibly softened and he audibly "awed" while swinging his arms out wide. The older man quickly sidestepped away from Dan's attempted hug. Way too quick. Certainly Shun's family.

"And you won't be hurting him." Shun's grandfather smirked wickedly. "If you do, you're 'legendary name won't be heard of any time soon on this earth let alone the tournaments. Do you understand?

There was that wicked grin. Dan paled and all he could do was nod as he gulped. "O-Of course. I promise. I love him..." Dan had managed to bring out, and although he started shaky the sincerity and steadfast feeling in his eyes seemed to pull through.

Shun's grandpa looked his soon to be new family member up and down for nodding and pointing back towards his long haired grandson. "Good, go on now"

"Uh.. right. S-shun.. I'm coming," Dan called out nervously he was still gulping, after that conversation ended and was near sprinting over to his love. ' _Guess... Shun's grandfather, does have his own way of showing love._ ' He had certainly grown warmer since Shun first started living with him in the estate. Which was certainly for the better.

He had no intentions of ever hurting the person most dear to him. So with a cheerful smile he spun Shun around who had just finished talking and sealed his lips over in a chaste kiss.

From across the garden Shun's grandfather had slapped a hand over his forehead. _Young love remains as stubborn and idiotic as ever._

"Mm, Dan?" Shun's light brown eyes turned stern and his temple scrunched. "What did he.." Shun softened his voice to a whisper and he leaned in towards Dan's ear, "What did you talk about?"

Dan grinned wildly, holding a finger up to his lips before waging it back and forth in the shape of an arch. "Nothing, you need to worry about," he answered with a mischievous bit of laughter. His lips curved to one side and he took his fiancé's hand in his own before leading them over to a few other organizers they hadn't met with.

"That makes me more worried," Shun reminded his lover, but quickly melted against him, as Dan's arm looped into his own. They looked over the beautiful archway being set up, irises, peach blossoms, and a variety of colored roses. There were several dark red camellias who's look mimicked that of the red roses but with more opened petals. White bell shaped "lily of the valley" flowers were adorned within every large bunch of dark colors, to balance things out. Each flower held it's own hopeful and romantic symbolism to bring the reception to life.

There was still a bit of time before their practice rehearsal. Another woman came by with a large bouquet of flowers of ruffled petals and an abundance of different colors. The flowers were all arranged beautifully with several large pillars beside the arch, being filled on the top with luxurious flowers.

Soft lavender chairs were arranged all around the couple and several young men and women smiled as they walked by with a stack of chairs.

"I feel like we should be helping more," Dan explained in a guilty tone already walking towards a skinny young male not much older than himself, and he took to carrying a few and placing them down, despite any protests they could just relax.

Shun smiled at the scene and soon followed after. Most of the setup had been done in advance and the beautiful pond behind the altar was adorned with several bouquets of roses.

The couple talked with a few more organizers, photographers and musicians for that big walk down the aisle. There had already been so much done and it was incredible. Just a little more time, and they would be married.

"Wow now it really feels official," Dan commented while talking to the pianist. Shun smiled whilst glancing at his love. They took each other's hands and smiled upon seeing Mira walking towards them with open arms. "Sorry to interrupt your moment," he spoke tongue-in cheek, looking anything but sorry. The occasion was quite joyous and Dan and Shun eagerly accepted the hopeful words and hugs.

Their friends Keith and the blue haired Gus greeted them as well offering hugs and handshakes. The group of friends were smiling, and Mira asked, bright eyed, "Does this feel real yet? You two are finally tying the knot ya know." She had always been a fan of them together.

Dan laughed taking Shun's hand in his own. Shun spoke up, and answered, "It's finally starting to," and he smiled not taking his light eyes of Dan. " _But at times it still feels like a such dream."_ The brunette's eyes softened and he squeezed Shun's hand tightly, he smiled brightly at his lover, almost shyly, as he whispered sweet words into Shun's ear.

Their friends smirked at the scene, and soon laughed seeing Shun's flustered face. Dan followed suit with laughter, soon after. Shun couldn't find himself upset, or with the energy to fight against the growing smile upon his lips

 _It was all real. Come tomorrow. They were going to be married to their best friend.  
_

* * *

 _Today is the day._

Shun fumbled nervously with the teal green tie. His fingers were shaking as he held the two ends of his tie together, and it seemed like his hands wouldn't function today. Their wedding, the ceremony was today. Today, today!

He looped the smaller length piece of the tie around and under his neck. It seemed like no matter how he styled it, that wouldn't be enough. Everything else seemed to come together. From his teal green blazer, dress pants and sky blue blouse underneath it all. His hair was tied back neatly, having been brushed several times over and tied with a lovely silky aqua ribbon. His feet were adorned with with well shined black dress shoes, and he looked ready...so far.

He could say he looked good...but the thought of being out there and seeing Dan. How could he keep himself together? Dan. Dan Kuso who he had loved for years was finally marrying him and meeting him at the altar. The thought of Dan being a fraction of this nervous melted his heart. He breathed out a heavy sigh and committed to another attempt to tying things evenly.

"Hey, Shun, you in there?" a familiar male voice called from the door, knocking followed shortly after.

"Ace?" Shun asked, cocking his head towards the door. The two of them had their own silent understanding. "Come in," he called out.

The spiky aqua-blue haired smiled at the scene, walking into the room. "Here let me help you with that," he offered, and walked fully into the room letting it close behind him.

"Thanks," Shun answered. Ace looked up at him and into his eyes, "You nervous? Relax I'm not gonna tease you about it.."

"Of course I'm nervous," Shun responded, he turned around, letting the soft fabric ,of the tie, fall from his hands. Ace handled the material with ease, hands still and precise. Shun continued, "I haven't felt this nervous before...even during battles…"

Ace continued to twist and tuck the tie around and under in places needed. "There, all done," he announced before letting the tie fall, "not too tight?"

"No. And thank you," Shun sighed out, glancing over himself in the mirror. "I guess I shouldn't really be so nervous, and I mean it's me and Dan. It's not like I have anything to worry about...as long as I'm with him. I guess I want to be my best," Shun had trailed on.

"I think it's pretty natural to be nervous," Ace added, helping by straightening down any crinkles upon Shun's blazer. "But It'll work out. You look ready to be married," he added.

"Ah, well thank you," Shun stepped closer to the mirror examining himself and flushing. "So…"

"Yeah?" Ace blinked, and cocked his head to the side, "Go on…"

"Well," Shun paused before fully meeting his friend's curious gaze. "I've been wondering...You and Baron...have seemed closer," Shun noted, and smiled.

"Well yeah…"Ace began, "I started spending more time with him and his siblings back in New Vestroia...and things kind of grew from there." Ace was flushing a bright pink, looking away from Shun's gaze.

"No worries, I'm not going to pry, I'm just happy to see it. You've seemed a bit lighter. And more relaxed, It's nice," Shun added.

Ace turned back to meet his gaze, and nodded. "It's nice...You've changed a lot too. You've gone pretty soft ya know," Ace teased, and smirked upon seeing Shun's frown. "It's not all bad, but anyway. Today is the day you focus on your wedding, you'll want to get out there" Ace reminded him.

Shun nodded, taking one glance over his form, in the mirror, before turning back towards the door. It was just about time.

"Ahhhh, Daaad, Mooom? Were you this nervous? I swear I'm sweating under all this too," Dan voiced his complaints. He kept smoothing down his shimmering red vest, white undershirt and red dress pants at least fit comfortably, but it didn't feel right enough.

"Dan, There's no need to worry. You look wonderful honey. Shun is absolutely crazy about you" his mother stood beside Dan and helped adjust and smooth out any bumps or wrinkles along her son's attire. "Just make sure you have good posture and you'll walk down that aisle perfectly!", she smiled.

His dad sat on a nearby chair and smiled. "It can be nerve wracking but it'll be all worth it. I'm pretty glad….I get to walk my son down the aisle," his father replied with a certain amount of fondness, "This day seemed to come up so quickly,"

Dan's mother smiled down at her husband, "It will be quite a lovely moment." She started again, "I'm glad we'll have people filming and taking pictures too. And you must be so excited", she touched Dan's shoulder, "You're going to see Shun, it'll work out better than you imagined. I was barely able to walk up there when I got married but as soon as I saw your father, things made sense. I'm certain it'll be a little something like that.

The brunette shook his head, smiling brightly, "Thanks Mom, Dad. I guess there's no time like the present!"

* * *

Beautiful music was playing, that was indeed played by the expansive orchestra sitting on soft lavender chairs around the altar of the wedding scene. Their friends and family were all spread out, and several photographers were taking pictures rapidly upon seeing the first groom entering down the aisle.

Adorned in teal blue, Shun walked side by side with his grandfather. He allowed the older Kazami to guide them up into the aisle and all eyes were suddenly turned towards him. He breathed out slowly and exhaled, as he walked beside his grandfather. It was hard to believe how easily he accepted this whole marriage after all, but he wasn't one to complain. If anything the young adult was sincerely grateful.

Photographers from the front archway were snapping a few photos, and Shun did his best to relax his smiles for the photos. His heart was still racing. He noticed several of his and Dan's friend's dressed in dress suits, gowns and overall very formal and colorful attire. He noticed Mira wearing a long white dress, sitting beside the fellow subterra brawler Julie. They both smiled and gave him a thumbs up, and "good luck", for extra measure.

Runo had been sitting on the other side of Julie, and she smiled and waved as well. It seemed things would remain calm during this wedding. Several friends smiled, and waved as Shun was finally led up to the podium with the dark robed wedding officiant. She was a curvaceous woman, with a bright smile, standing behind the microphone and holding a book in her hands.

The darker haired male nodded, at her and he took his place at the front of the ceremony, after feeling his arm released by his grandfather. He saw his family member take a seat over on the same side as Dan's parents and he could feel his eyes glistening at the gesture.

Shun couldn't help but the smooth down his clothing any time it felt less than perfect. He couldn't find a way to keep his hands still as he waited for his groom to be, to walk down that aisle. He was already beyond happy with Dan, and this ceremony...showing everyone their love, could only bring them closer. Such a strong bond and for it to only grow stronger felt like a miracle of a dream.

Shun exhaled softly and slowly, he closed his eyes to calm his racing heart and mind. It worked, to some avail. His light brown eyes fluttered open towards the crowd. Seeing both sides mixed of all of his and Dan's family members and friends. The flower petals surrounding the aisle were absolutely beautiful and were shimmering as he had walked by.

He took another breath and straightened his tie, smoothed down his pants and blazer one more time. This will be alright, just calm down. For a moment he was calm, seeing thumbs up from his friends, and even a small smile on the blue haired girl's face. This gave him relief. It's not like he was going to be up here alone much longer, he knew Dan. It was more waiting...waiting...and shouldn't he just come up to the altar a little early. He could see Dan's mother sitting next to a few of her neighbors. So his dad would be there, to walk him down the aisle and they could finally get started. Finally…

Shun rolled his shoulders back and combed his fingers down his perfectly smooth hair. His eyes closed soothingly, and his lips parted as he felt a gentle breeze blow through the air. There was even a row right on the front of each side for the Bakugan, and he swore he could hear a certain phoenix and dragon bawling. _  
_

Shun was still, he was calm and his body relaxed and breathed as natural as the wind around them.

That was all well. The musical instruments from all around the altar began to play beautifully and in synch. He clenched at his chest, a song they had both known so well, and chosen right for this moment. The moment Dan would….walk down the aisle, just as he had and meet him.

His heartbeat accelerated, he recognized the figure entering through the archway, dressed beautifully in his red vested attire, and his hair was even calm and parted to one side. His beautiful brunette groom was there linking his arm with his father who was there to 'give the groom away' much like Shun with his own grandfather.

There was a vocalist with a beautiful airy voice that cascaded from the altar to the entrance of the ceremony.

 _Quietly, stand in the exit way,  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light  
_

It was beautiful, but Shun could hardly concentrate. Not when he saw Dan like that, and it was taking every ounce of self-restraint to not run towards his lover. He looked absolutely perfect, and he could feel how his eyes were already getting red and swelling with tears. _Dan._

 _The singer continued on._

 _And about the recent promises, is it just that I'm so anxious?  
A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed  
I'll introduce my family,  
You'll surely get along well  
_

" _Dan,"_ He murmured the words out, and his heart was on fire. His hands were shaking but he couldn't stop the beaming smile on his face. He was happy and his brown eyes filled with love for all the world to see.

 _No matter what the time  
We'll always be together_

Dan was looking down as he seemed to finally make his feet want to move in his pace with his dad, who was leading him. Dan's father whispered something to him quickly, and he seemed to no and cheer up. His auburn eyes gazed forward, and as Dan's eyes met his it suddenly made so much sense. It was as though everything in their lives, the good, bad and downright terrible was leading them towards one another, to finally be complete.

 _No matter what the time  
Because you're by my side_

Shun's cheeks were tinted pink, and his lips melted into the smile, as his eyes softened and became overtaken by a loving light cloud of emotions. It was hard to stay still, and he could see Dan looking sheepish and waving at his friends as they walked by. There wasn't the usual overconfident smirk or put on upon smile. He looked flustered, red and his eyes couldn't keep from meeting Shun.

 _I love you._ Shun mouthed the words to his lover as he watched him getting closer and closer, and now with both grooms present the guests sitting beside the aisles finally began to stand. The instrumentals played beautifully and powerful along with the singer who breathed through the words elegantly and slowly.

Dan finally made his way up the steps nearly kicking into them as his father straightened his arm, and let his son go. "Take care of him" Dan's father told Shun, who nodded with a sincere gleam in his eyes. There was nothing more he wanted to do.

Dan's father led him to the platform before returning to the aisle beside his wife. Shun smiled, noticing how much his precious Dan looked like a blend of both his mother and father, their hair and eyes especially. Dan's auburn eyes were staring into his, and Dan whispered, "I love you so much,"

Shun couldn't hold back the tears that were flowing from his eyes. Damn. He really wanted to see clearly at his own wedding. A wedding to the love of his life no less.

 _The light known as "you" finds me,  
In the middle of the night_

The musical instrumentals, slowly faded out, as Dan clasped his hands within Shun's. The couldn't tear their eyes away, and Shun was thankful the tears had at least slowed at the heard the officiator speak.

"We are gathered here today to join together these two in holy matrimony…." she announced, the microphone before her lips and partly concealing the smile as she noticed to two lovers gazing into each other. "Our first groom Shun Kazami had prepared his own wedding vows.."

As though to make matters worse it still wasn't time to kiss yet, and here they were standing underneath another scenic wedding arch, and looking at their loved one. They shined brilliantly in teal and red.

They were still linking hands and Shun felt his hands still as they encompassed the warmth of Dan's hands. Dan smiled, nearly tearing up seeing his lover still flowing with tears. "Shun Kazami," the wedding officiator repeated with a smile. Suddenly the ceremony was filled with light laughter, from organizers, friends, family and bakugan alike. The couple flushed a dark shade of red, and Shun bowed his head in apology.

He had at least taken the time to memorize what he had scribbled down on the paper, but it was better to be safe. The dark haired male reached into the side of his teal dress pants and pulled out a small drawstring bag with Dan's ring, and god he couldn't wait to put on his soon to be husband's left hand. Shun quickly took the ring from the bag and placed the unneeded paper and ring back into his left pocket.

The officiator handed Shun the microphone, which he took from her well manicured hands. He took a breath, calming the shaky voice to come by. Shun began, "Dan, you and I have known each almost our whole lives. Even as kids we've been near inseparable, but thankfully we've worked more cooperatively as we grew older together.." Shun paused and smiled seeing the grin on his love's face and laughter erupting from the crowd around them. Shun continued on, holding Dan's hand within his own.

"Dan I've loved you longer than I can remember, and it's become more and more blurry with each passing day to find a time I didn't love you completely. We've been best friends, and it only seemed natural for me to fall in love with you," Shun paused, his eyes were glossy and he slid the ring onto Dan's hand.

"What I didn't expect was for you to love me in return. Dan Kuso you've truly made me the happiest man 've been through so much together, and at times I swore I could never feel happy again. Yet you've stood by me and proved me wrong time and time again, so with this ring," Shun slid the dark green band onto Dan's hand it was covered with a beautiful red heart diamond, that shimmered in the light. Shun teared up seeing that adoring look in his love's eyes.

"With this ring, I promise to love you. Forever. Through the good and the bad, I'll always be right by your side. No matter what Dan you'll always be the love of my life and my dearest of friends. I've never been happier to share the rest of forever right beside you," Shun at last finished, handing back the microphone. He was flushed from head to toe, but it had all been worth it, to see those lips so elegantly parted, and lost before finding their way back into the most natural of smiles.

The wedding officiator smiled, "And now Dan Kuso will recite his own wedding vows"

It was one of the smiles Shun loved the best. And his heart raced, as he saw the brunette reaching for his own ring within the pocket. It was of a similar style but the band reflected a soft red hue with an aqua diamond right in the center. The officiator handed Dan the microphone "Well, I'm a bit nervous actually," Dan started, and he rubbed at the back of his nape, "But I do need to say that I've never been more happy at this moment. Shun I promise I'll always love you and be with you….and I can't help it if I do something stupid now and again, but I'll do everything I can to keep you happy, and that's a promise. No matter what comes our way we'll handle it as a team. You're the person I love the most and…" Dan trailed off, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he carefully slipped on the ring over Shun's left hand. He continued, "The most important person in my life. I promise I'll always be faithful and always be yours. Because to me you're the only one. I'll do all I can to keep you happy, no matter how sad or dark things get. We've been through so much, and I guess you've won be over. I'm happy to take your last name, Shun. With this ring I promise to be beside you forever." Dan exhaled, finally allowing the tears to fall, as he saw the way Shun's ring fit so perfectly on his hand. They belonged to each other.

Dan returned the microphone back to the woman officiating whose smile remained so kind and assuring towards the couple.

The couple's hands clasped together tightly, and their eyes became entranced by the softness of their joined hands.

The officiator of the wedding looked quite pleased, and directed her attention back to the couple, "Shun Kazami, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" Shun spoke the words soothingly, and he couldn't recall anything feeling more right. He had to reach for Dan's hand and kiss it softly, his eyes were glazed over and so far gone.

The officiator turned towards Dan, "And do you Dan Kuso take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Dan smiled brilliantly and exclaimed, "You bet I do!"

Laughter filled the tear-filled ceremony, and Shun shook his head at his passionate lover. Of course this was Dan he was marrying.

The officiator continued, glancing at her book and then back to the couple. " If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace,"

The glares from the soon to be grooms sent a roaring fit of laughter from their audience. Of course their guests remained silent and accepting.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both husbands, you may now kiss your husband," she finished, and as the words left her lips the couple had already closed the distance.

Dan coiled his arms around Shun's neck and leaned up onto his toes. Shun titled his head and leaned forward to meet the brunette. Their lips sealed over each other in a passionate kiss. Their first kiss as newlyweds, and their lips seemed to brush perfectly together, and left the couple in a trance. It was as though the world outside had faded. Their eternity would continue now, and they would only grow strong.

Lips clashed, and moved together with a fever and passion, that only true lovers could portray. Pulling apart seemed near impossible, as they settled for opening their eyes as they were announced.

"Mr. Shun and Dan Kazami," The crowd roared with applause, Dan's parents and Shun's grandfather were among the first to stand up, and a standing ovation began, as they walked hand in hand down the aisle, towards their beautiful future. The orchestra began to play their wedding song once more. They waved their farewells before heading down the garden and towards the awaiting limo.

They had taken their seated beside each other and immediately resumed their newly married kiss. Their hearts were on fire, and it was hard to see anything beyond this moment. Dan and Shun became so long in one another, in _their forever_.

* * *

 _The reception party was absolutely beautiful! All of their friends and family had made their way there to Marucho's residence and into the luxurious ballroom; it was so expansive and blinding with beautiful lights._

The newlywed couple arrived at the reception hall, it was even more beautiful than when they had seen it earlier. The regular fluorescent lights were dimmed and several red and green spotlights lit up the room.

Shun took Dan's hand and made sure they made it into the room. The ride over, after being officially married involved nothing much besides making out in the back seat of a limo. Thank goodness their wonderful driver had his own space up front, and knew the long way to go as he was driving.

Both males were smoothing down their clothes and Shun had re-positioned and re-tied his ribbon back into his hair. Marucho and Julie were two of their friends to spot the loving couple first.

"Dan, Shun!", Julie called out, all smiling as she had a Polaroid-like camera dangling around her neck. Of course she was wearing a sparkling pink dress, what else? Gorem was residing upon her shoulder, the tan Ventus standing out among all the pink.

"Look at you two married cuties!", Julie cheered out, snapping a quick picture. Dan and Shun blinked at the bright flash before seeing the picture already printing from a slit within her camera. Julie was all smiles and hugs. She wrapped her arms around both Shun and Dan in a wide hug, and smiled. She turned her back against the couple. She leaned back and held her index and middle finger out in a peace sign, before snapping another picture.

"Sorry just had to take a pic with the happy couple," she stuck out of her tongue, "But Oh my Gosh! You two are finally married! I'm so excited I could cry!" Julie told them, and indeed her eyes were swelling with tears, her lips remained in a pleasantly soft smile.

Shun patted Julie on the shoulder, as he saw Marucho rushing forward into Dan with a crushing hug. He seemed to be tearing up as well, with his blue eyes near flooded. "I'm really happy too," Marucho told them, and he held tightly to his friends.

After moments from their arrival, Marucho gave a thumbs up signal to the tech team and the room had dimmed. Two large red and green spotlights made their way over to Dan and Shun's forms. They smiled, and Dan rubbed at the back of his neck, "Well, I guess it's time to start something,"

Marucho nodded and exclaimed in glee, "Indeed, It's time for you two to cut your cake," and as their wedding song played once again a team of familiar bakery owners entered into the banquet hall, rolling a table into the room with a large tiered cake. The white cake was decorated with two grooms on the very top, and red and green frosted flowers all around the rims. Several berries were garnished on various corners of the cake and it was finally brought into the room.

Sabrina, the bakeries owner winked at them as she pulled in the cake towards the center, she was walking with a woman who they presumed to be her wife. They smiled at the happy couple before standing in to the side, the blonde baker waved them forward into the spotlight.

Dan and Shun walked forward, side by side, and Shun took the silver cake knife from the blonde. She smiled, watching with glee at the scene seeing two of the strongest brawlers so intimate like this. Dan clasped his hands over Shun's and they proceeded to cut the cake. Several flashes of light went off as a few photographers and friends alike stepped closer. Mira, Julie and Marucho were among those few.

They smiled, and Shun curved an arm around Dan's waist, which earned them several happy cries and squeals from around the room. Shun pressed his chest up against Dan's as they lifted the large cake knife onto the lowest level of the cake.

The couple lifted up the knife once more, and sliced down a few centimeters across from the last cut, on the lowest level. They placed the knife beside the cake, on the table. Dan leaned up and looked into Shun's eyes. They were doing this and together. Shun's eyes looked completely flooded and clouded over, and Dan just had to kiss him for that. Shun kissed back eagerly and they were suddenly lost in their own little world. Lips melded and caressed each other smoothly and the world seemed to just fall into place.

Cheers erupted from the room alongside many beautiful flashes of lights. Several eyes were tearing up at the scene. Their eyes fluttered open slowly and they flushed upon seeing the gleaming faces and cameras so close to them.

Dan stayed within Shun's embrace for a moment before turning to face the guests. He was beaming, despite the flushed face, and Shun returned to taking a small flower shaped plate beside the cake and lifting it up. He took Dan's hand again and they proceeded to using the flat side of the cake knife to lift under the cake piece and lift the first slice up onto their plate. The brunette reached down and grasped for a fork upon the table, and immediately dug into the top piece of the yellow cake, filled with chocolate in the middle.

Dan brought the small cake piece up to Shun's lips. The frosting brushed and stuck onto Shun's lips which caused the brunette and a few other guests to laugh. Shun flushed before parting his lips and allowing Dan to guide the food in between them, and effectively feed them.

Shun chewed the food thoroughly, licking his lips all while gazing and holding Dan's eyes onto him. He took the utensil from Dan's hands and repeated the act. Dan blinked before noticing the piece in front of him and quickly opened his mouth, eagerly allowing Shun to feed him. There was something so incredibly intimate about that, even now in front of all these people, leisurely taking photos and oohing and awwing.

The loving couple smiled towards their guests, and Shun fed Dan another piece of cake. The moment was quickly snapped up by photographers.

Their loved ones around them cheered, some sniffling too, as the spotlights multiplied and lightened the whole room again.

Marucho had been walking alongside of their silver-haired friend Ren. "Shun and Dan we're so happy for you!. Marucho and Ren returned with an affectionate hug and warm handshake respectively.

"Marucho! We couldn't thank you enough!" Dan called out excitedly, hugging the smaller boy back, and nudging Shun to return the favor after.

"Yes, thank you." Shun said, hugging the younger blond, and warmly taking Ren's hand into a firm handshake.

"Congratulations to you both," Ren said quietly but with a softened kindness glowing in his eyes.

Dan and Shun greeted the rest of their friends and family. "It's so lovely to see the two of you this close, I'm very happy for you both", Alice exclaimed her eyes were so bright and relaxed, sitting beside Klaus who held her hand tightly in his own.

"Congratulations to you both," he beamed at the couple, turning back to Alice. The other couple held a gaze before they stood up and exchanged hugs with the couple. Alice was glowing in a soft yellow ball gown much like a princess, while Klaus was adorned in silver dress attire.

Ace and Baron had been sitting at their table. The aqua haired male draped an arm around the overly excited pink haired male. He was nearly jumping from the top of his toes, and he walked around to greet Shun and Dan, quickly taking Dan's hand in his first. Shun looked at Ace sympathetically, who simply sighed, and waved it off. "Oh wow Master Dan, this is such a beautiful ring. To think you two would be the first ones married of the original brawlers. I thought for sure it would be Alice, but it seems the fan pages are inaccurate."

The red haired girl and her silver-haired partner blushed at the comment. "Well…maybe one day," she answered, and was met with an affectionate kiss upon the crown of her head. It's amazing how so many of them have grown since their first years as the "Original Brawlers."

"And Master Shun, you're looking so well too and you have such a beautiful ring from Master Dan! I can't believe it you two are married! And I worked along side the brawling power couple," His eyes were stars and Ace had to pull away his overly excited boyfriend away from the fans. They looked good together, Ace and Baron, dressed nicely in their purple and cream colored suits. Ace looked flushed, as he was pulling the younger back to their seats. He certainly had his hands full.

"Thank you all," Shun had called out, and Dan smiled before making their way to the next table. "We really do appreciate it," Dan said, "You are all the best!"

They had reunited with an excited and gossipy Julie and Mira, who seemed to connect rather well. Runo was there sitting with her friends and parents doting and hugging her for looking "so grown up" in her blue dress, with her hair flowing down.

"Ugh… you guys are always like this," Runo whined, but lit up, upon seeing her friends. "Hey you two!" she smiled, Tigregra was upon her shoulder and laughing at the upbeat change. Her smile was soft and sincere, she stood up along with the other table guests to exchange brief hugs with Dan and Shun. "Congratulations..and…" she flushed, scratching at the pink on her cheek, "I'm sorry how I acted before...I am really happy for you both."

Dan looked towards Shun at that, who nodded in return and smiled. "It's alright, we're happy to have your support."

The brunette smiled taking his hands in Shuns and looking towards the happy table of friends, "Really we don't know what we'd do without you guys here~"

The silver haired girl giggled and winked, "Oh something tells me you lovebirds would find something to do~"

Dan and Shun both flushed avoiding the peering gazes, and nervously laughing. Mira walked forward giving both the groom in red and green hugs and sincere words. "I'm happy for you both. Take care of each other, you're partners for life now," she advised them.

Brown and auburn eyes smiled at her. Shun started, "Thank you,"

Dan continued, "Thank you Mira, you've been a huge support for us,"

Mira's blue eyes glistened with affection, "I'm happy you two found each other,"

Dan turned around feeling himself tapped on the shoulder. In an elaborate red suit was a bleach blond brawler they had known so well. "Well if it isn't the loving couple~"

"Spectra!" Dan called out and was brought into a hug. Gus turned towards Shun and silently held out his hand they exchanged glances. Hugs and congratulatory words were exchanged as Dan proclaimed, "Well gotta say hello to our folks now, wish us luck!"

Around the next table they found Dan's parents, both of them with tears as they looked up at their 'little boy' all grown up. Shun's grandfather remained silent, but told Shun simply and honestly, "You've done well, and he glanced towards Dan before getting up from his seat at the table. "I'm happy to have another Kazami in our family."

Shun shook his head, "Thank you for that," he told the brunette and kissed him softly upon his forehead. _Dan Kuso Kazami._ It held a nice ring to it, and carrying on the family name that his beloved held so dear and had remained important to Shiori...well Dan found himself won over. That and Shun's persistence on being protective over his Dan, and his deeper desires for Dan to take his name.

Dan's mother and father greeted the happy couple. With Dan's bespectacled father offering Shun a warm hug and advice to "Take good care of our boy." Dan was being held tightly by his mother, and the darker haired male couldn't help but feel a sting. It wasn't the time for reminiscing but… Shun's grandfather took his time to place a hand on his arm and whisper the words to his grandson, "You and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I'm happy for you. And I know Shiori, how much she meant to you and all of us...there's no doubt in my mind she's looking down on you, incredibly happy and proud of you."

Shun sniffled, giving a brief nod and hug to his grandfather. He quickly returned and faced his lover, burying his face into the crook of Dan's neck. Dan's mother seemed to pick up on something and rubbed soothing and familiar circles on her son-in-law's back. "Welcome to our family," she told Shun, and the atmosphere seemed to brighten.

Shun swore he could feel the warmth from both his and Dan's family. And maybe, Shiori was smiling with them right now, from a warm place. One day, many years from now they'd see her together, he and Dan. He had gained so much love and a new family. He readily accepted a hug from Dan's mother, and his young husband right after that.

Their Bakugan guardians were at the table conversing. Drago eagerly took to bouncing his way up Dan's arm and wishing him "Congratulations Dan," and he turned to Shun, "I wish you a lifetime of patience with this one."

"Hey!," Dan called out and winced. He pouted before turning to hear the most beautiful laughter from Shun. The green phoenix Bakugan, in her marbled form flew her way up to Shun, landing in his palm. "Skyress.." he called out.

Her voice remained airy and soft, "I'm so happy for you Shun,"

The atmosphere remained warm and pleasant, several of their favorite songs and video game anthems played either from high quality speakers, until the familiar and deep voice of the DJ announced "The newlyweds with share their first dance," and the beautiful orchestra started up again, every sound seeming so new and vibrant, so full of life.

The music cascaded through the room beautifully, and Dan and Shun parted slightly from their embrace. They linked their hands together, with Dan offering his hand to Shun's paler hand, and they fit perfect. Their fingers interlaced and the couple made the way to the dance floor as the song proceeded, closer and closer to the chorus.

They moved together slowly. Shun brought their joined hands up to his lips before extending their arms out to the side. The darker haired male allowed his free hand to caressed and grasp at the curve of Dan's hip while the brunette's hand rested on his side. The music played towards the stronger and emotional chorus, and they were near tearing up. They swayed to the music and leaned their foreheads together, before meeting in a soft kiss.

Their bodies moved, flushed together, red against green, chest to chest. Shun and Dan moved to spin in a slow circle across the dance floor as the spotlight shined above them, like a sign from the heavens wishing them well and an eternity of happiness, through everything.

 _"I love you Dan Kazami…" Shun whispered lovingly against the brunette's pale lips before sealing them together in a soft kiss._

 _"I Love you too," Dan murmured into the kiss_ , and continued to sway and allow himself to lead through the slow and enrapturing dance. Their bodies were pressed tightly, hearts were beating as one and everything just aligned.

Surrounded by their loved ones, with words of love being sung among the beautiful orchestra. Dan's hands began to roam and move up and behind Shun's neck. The brunette nuzzled against Shun's neck, and smiled warmly. "I'm really happy…." Dan cooed out, tangling his hands into the strands of dark hair dangling from behind Shun.

The darker haired male smiled, "Me too," and he leaned in to kiss Dan on the lips before coiling his arms tightly against Dan and holding him in an embrace during their dance.

 _Love held them closer._ Dan and Shun buried themselves within each other, the husbands fully losing themselves in the rhythm and soft movements of their wedding dance. _Love brought them to their eternity._

* * *

 _~El Fin~_

 _Thank you all for reading. I'm going to call this point an ending for this particular story but I will be making more one-shots in this same post-series universe, using different themes and prompts._

 _The wedding song used is "Hikari" Utada Hikaru with English translation from animelyrics dot com. The orchestra version is beautiful and just reminds me of a very love filled wedding!_

 _Take care, and I do apologize for pauses between stories and delays. I'm working more as a teacher, nanny, and on my own original novel, which eat away the day. I gotta be always writing something! Thank you again and best wishes to you all~_


End file.
